HARIEL PENDANT
by ladyshineoflove
Summary: When Mia returns to his lake house to spend a little time with herself, she will be surprised to find there an old friend ... but she will be happy to meet him again ... a strange pendant appears when kayura disappears ... is this just a coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sun was already high when the crowd gathered under the scaffold, everyone wanted to attend the execution of the woman who had humiliated the evil emperor, the one who was to become the Empress, she was taken from mortal world when she was still a baby, the predestined and she had been raised for the only purpose of joining Talpa that using her innate power would be so powerful as to make it unbreakable, that woman loved another man giving to him a daughter.

She wore a cream long dress, behind the back was torn and stained with blood, she was whipped and beaten. Her long hair down to his shoulders almost as if to cover the wounds that still dripping blood. Her green eyes were empty and filled with sadness, there was no trace of happiness she felt when Hariel told her that he would love her forever, and that he would take her away, after defeating Talpa. Unfortunately Hariel failed to survive the destructive power of the white portentous armor, after his death the other Ronin left their armor, they had won but actually they had lost, crushed by their own power and by the white armor that had an infernal power, the armor that was later called INFERNO ARMOR.

The herald read out the sentence that had been imposed by the emperor Talpa, "That woman is stained with outrage to the emperor, who dared to challenge him, accepting the court and the lure of the worst enemies of the kingdom of evil and the Emperor, the woman who dared to give birth to the heir of a mortal, the worst of mortals, HARIEL the leader of the RONIN WARRIOR, who had dared to fight against Talpa and forced him to retreat. The Emperor ordered the woman to be burned at the stake, and that the fruit of his betrayal is sent into the world of mortals at the mercy of human with the curse that every woman of her generation is doomed to remain alone and orphaned"

With these words, the one that was supposed to be empress of evil and destined to rule the kingdom of evil alongside Talpa, was tied to the stake and slowly the flames rose around her.

As she began to feel her skin burning, she gave the last look at her little girl, which she could not even give a name ... and with tears in her eyes she used what was left of her power to change the Curse, and she whispered softly, "my dear child will be a day when the curse will be broken on the day when the righteous will rise to be worthy to wear the armor of the Ronin Warriors, who have the courage to challenge and beat the evil, just so the curse will be broken and your children will be happy again! " Then the tears rolled down, "forgive me my little one because I could not watch over your future. "With this she breathed her last breath.

Since that day, spent more than 400 years.


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Please, don't be too hard with me, this is my first fan fiction and English isn't my language, so maybe there are a lot of mistake …. I'll try to do better, I promise

2

It was 7 in the night when Mia turned off her computer, she had not finished the report on the historical relic that the university had given her to analyze, but it was very difficult to her, she was getting mad because she couldn't get to any information about it, she couldn't say if it was a medioval pendant or from another era, the manufacture was practically a style never seen before, and she tried to find some clue, but nothing. It was a pendant with an amethyst stone set on a locket, there was also ideograms that didn't say anything to her.

At that moment her phone rang, thinking that it was her friend Reika who wanted to remind that she was late, she smiled mischievously, if her friends had know that she was still at job, they would have started the usual chant that she worked too much , so she took the phone from her purse and said, without even looking at the screen of his mobile "I'm looking for a parking space,"she lied, "you can start to order a drinks, I'm coming" she said.

On the other hand, a male voice said, "Miss koji?, this is Mr. Kent the manager of Real- estate agency."

Mia frowned but immediately said, "Good evening, Mr. Kent, I'm sorry I thought it was a friend of mine, but tell me how can I help you?"

Mr. Kent cleared his throat and began, "I know it's late, Miss Koji, but I wanted to let you know that we received an offer for your home in Odwara, you know, the buyer said he wants it at any cost. If it's all right for you I proceed with the sale", Mr. Kent was very excited, the lake house was for sale for about two years, and despite a lot of people liked it, he was never able to finalize the sale because the price, in his opinion, was too high. This sale meant big money for him.

Her heart skipped a beat, she was speechless, thought about the house she had inherited from his grandfather after his death during the war against Talpa ...

She took a deep breath and said, "Mr. Kent, thank you for calling me, I would like to think about it ... then I'll call you on Monday and I'll tell you if you can proceed with the sale" but Mr. Kent immediately protested, "I'm sorry to insist, but the purchaser lives in America and he would like finalize everything before his return in Usa, I remember you that is a great opportunity, not everyone can afford your house" said Mr. kent slightly altered, but this angered Mia "well, it will mean that I will not sell the house if the customer is not willing to wait until Monday, Happy weekend Mr. Kent" and with that she closed the phone call.

She took her purse and the keys of her car and she walked towards the door, then her eyes fell in the locket that she was working on, she decided to take it with her and work on it during the weekend.

While she drove to the place where her friends Reika and Shina were waiting for her, she thought about the phone call she had received ... 'why I was angry with Mr. Kent? he is right, the house is for sale for 2 years, and finally I get a suitable offer to my request and I? …I just took a time to think about it? Why?'. While she was looking for parking wondered why she had taken time until Monday, what would have changed in two days? she decided that since the next day was Friday she could ask for a day off from work so she could go to Odwara, she could spend there the weekend. She could walk on the edge of the lake and enjoy some time to herself.

When she entered in the club she saw her friends Shina and Reika in whit another girl, she knew her by sight, she had seen her around at university, Mia approached her friends and greeted them apologizing for the delay, Shina glanced at her "You work too much ..you should know that there isn't only job, you should take a vacation" then Shina smiled and said, "do you remember Lena, she works for a large multinational company, she is American" then she looked to Lena "Lena ... she is our friend Mia, she is a researcher, deals with ancient legends and she is very popular in Japan, her advice is required by a lot of Japanese Museums, Mia is the best in its field." Jill said proudly.

Mia was slightly embarrassed after that presentation, then she ordered her Margaritas and sat silently for awhile. That night she wasn't in the mood ... and Reika saw it so she asked "What's wrong Mia, do you have a problem? You didn't say a word, you know that with me you can talk about everything" Meanwhile Shina and Lena were dancing.

She looked at her friends and sighed softly, "nothing happened Reika, I'm just lost in thought, I have very difficult task, and then I decided that I'm going away for the weekend, I need to think about many things, as Shina said I need a holiday " she said smiling.

Reika frowned and then smiled, "I think Shina meant a vacation all together in an exotic location, not a weekend somewhere, where did you say you're going?" she said as the waitress handed their drinks.

Mia ... took a sip of her drink and then amused she said, "I didn't say it" she leaned back in her chair and took another sip. She saw in the distance a person who was staring at her, she didn't know who he was, but when she leaned forward to get a better look she didn't see anyone. She got up and said, "I'm going to Odwara, I'll leave very early tomorrow morning, so I think it is better if I go now" she took her things and turned to Reika "say hi to the girls for me, tell them I'm sorry if I wasn't very expansive tonight . I'll see you on Monday at work. "

When she turned to leave she bumped into a guy who, judging by the smell of alcohol was very drunk. He immediately put his arm around her waist and tried to kiss her ... but she pushed him away.

The man, apparently upset by the refusal, took her wrist and growled "baby are you doing the precious? Come on … you will enjoy" ... Mia clenched her jaw and turned slightly to look at him, "I suggest you to leave me alone, don't make me do something I wouldn't" but at these words, the man squeezed even more grip and then he laughed aloud "It seems that the girl has guts,... but I don't think it can compete with me, so now let me have a fun whit you…" and he laughed again.

Lena turned white with fear, while Shina and Reika seemed ware having a fun. Mia turned with a sudden movement, she moved so fast that the drunk man cried to the surprise, then he cried in pain as she gave him a knee to the groin. This was enough to knock out the drunk man. Then Mia whispered, "You know … warning sometimes have to be heard, that could keep you out of trouble" with this she went away, leaving everyone dumbfounded by the ease with she had knocked a man who was more than twice her size.

Lena looked at Reika and Shina that was sitting there as if nothing had happened. Then Shina said "every day she train and practice ju jitsu, Karate and Kick Boxing, we do not know why she is so obsessed with self-defense, we know only that it is better that men don't make her angry", still sipping her drink, Lena gasped and whispered "cool ..."

Leaving the club Mia's eyes crossed again with the man who before was looking at her, his eyes made her uncomfortable, she didn't understand why ... maybe she was just nervous about what had happened a few moments before. She shuggered and with a sight she turned on her car and left, at that moment the man who had observed her all the night walked away with a grin on his lips "Well ... finally we found you," he hissed than as he walked in the dark street disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Mia left for Odwara early in the morning, she had not been there for almost 5 years.

That night she didn't sleep well, actually she didn't sleep at all. She spent the whole night remembering everything bound her to the lake house, she remembered the day when his grandfather took her with him. Mia loved Professor koji as a real grandfather, she had always respected him, he taught her everything about the myths and legends of the past especially the legend of the mystical armor. She knew he loved her as a real granddaughter too, even though she had always known she was adopted when she was still a baby. When she saw him die in the first war against Talpa she felt a part of his heart break but his grandfather had taught her to be strong so she responded by helping Ryo find other Ronin and then supporting them during the battle against evil.

For a few months the boys lived with her in her house, she was happy, Kento always made her laugh, he and his fight with Cye for the food, she also remembered that Cye was the best cook that she had ever known. She remembered Sage, he was a real playboy and loved a lot his hair they were never out of place, even during the battles. She remembered every morning spent waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. Then Rowen who often slept until noon, and then he spent the rest of the day in the library, he was very clever, she had always thought to him as genius.

At the end there was Ryo ...she had always called him "dark and handsome", always thoughtful, sometimes grumpy, his temper often led him to act impulsively, this often got him into trouble. But for those months that she had known him, she could swear didn't matter what was going on, he wouldn't have left a friend who needed his help.

Slowly they began to leave the house, after all, all of them had a family, and had to return to their normal life, they had saved the world and deserved to live as normal people, they deserved their future. In the first time they all kept in touch, then slowly the mails reduced to a happy birthday card and then not even that. She could not blame anyone for this, it was logical.

The only person who had never been able to understand was Ryo, he left without say goodbye, he was the first to leave, one morning he was gone. She was hurt by the Ryo's behavior , she hosted him in her house, she had always supported him and he, at least, he could say thank you or goodbye. She, after all, deserved it. She was wrong about him, at least,in her opinion, Ryo was a selfish person and she didn't care about him, no more.

The last time she heard Sage, he told her he was specializing in cardiovascular surgery Sendai City Hospital, she thought he would be a good doctor, after all it was a gift that he received with the armour of Halo. Rowen was already an astronaut, one of the youngest in the world, he worked at NASA. Cye was enlisted in the Navy, and the last time she heard him he had just received the rank of Captain. Kento worked in his family's restaurant, he was a very successful manager.

Mia realized she was running out of petrol so she decided to stop and refuel at the next service station. When she stopped she remembered that at the house in Odwara surely there was nothing to eat, no detergents to clean the house and even soaps for personal hygiene. She parked her Mazda and then went into the grocery to buy what she needed.

Mia arrived at her house around 11 a.m. It seemed she never was gone, of course she would send a check every month to Mr. Hiroko who took care of the garden and the house since she was away. As soon as Mia entered the house opened the windows, she pulled the sheets off the couch and went upstairs to her room and made her bed. She thought she heard the voices of the boys, she seemed herd kento crying he was hungry and Cye telling him to stay away from the kitchen, she seemed to hear the loud laughter of Sage and Rowen come from downstairs, then looking out the window she seemed to see a white tiger running on the edge of the lake. She closed her eyes feeling that they were filling with tears and remembered why she decided to sell the house.

When everything was arranged Mia decided to take a shower and then go for a walk to the lake as well as she did in the past. Later, after dinner, she would have been working on the pendant that she brought with her. When she came out of the shower, she wore a light pink silk dress not too short, the dress was sleeveless. The silk gently caressing her curves but not tightened too much allowing her to move freely, she put on a pair of sandals and pulled her hair into a bun, she didn't mind the locks that fell to her shoulders, she was completely alone, so she wouldn't meet anyone.

She walked to the edge of the lake and slowly she began to remember again the last summer she had been in that place, she remembered the sudden loneliness, as long as she lived with the boys she hadn't realized how much she was alone, she had no one, her beloved grandfather died as well as the rest of her family.

One day while she was walking downtown she met a group of 3 boys who seemed nice and polite like her friends, these guys talked to her and she responded with kindness, even though she didn't remember maybes she told them where she lived. One of them was so kind that reminded her Sage and the other 2 were sweet as much as Cye and Rowen and nothing in their behavior had made her think they were malicious people.

Unfortunately, that night while she was making a cup of tea, she heard noises coming from outside and then the door bell, she opened the door slightly just enough to see who it was, she saw the three boys she had met that afternoon, actually she saw only 2 of them, the other one was gone on the back of the house. They had a nasty grin on their faces, there was no trace of kindness that they had shown that afternoon. She was afraid and tried to close the door but the one who looked like Rowen put a foot through the door and then pushed with so much force that he break the security chain of the door. Mia was horrified ... She tried to escape, but behind her there was the third boy who had entered in the house after he had broken the back door.

Mia shivered as she walked towards the lake, still remembered the feeling she had felt, she was terrified, she had never been so scared even during the war against Talpa, she knew that time no one would help her, the boys had left her alone. The same tears that had fallen that day, now were filling her eyes again. She shook her head and thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go there alone.

Then she remembered that she was no longer the same as then, after being brutally beaten simply because she refused to do what they wanted, after she had spent a month in hospital to recover from serious injuries, then it had taken three more months to heal completely. She was alive only because for some strange reason Kayura came to help her and then was at her side to help her during the darkest period of her life. .. After going through all this she decided that nobody in the world would hurt her again. She asked Kayura to teach her to defend herself and for the next four years every day she took lessons of martial arts.

While she was walking along the lake again saw white blaze running towards her. Mia closed her eyes and then opened it again because she thought was just her imagination, but the white tiger had already jumped on her who fell into the cold lake water.

The Tiger continued to lick her face and she didn't know if be happy or angry because was soaking wet. Then she hugged the tiger and whispered "Oh White Blaze I'm happy to see you again… how are you boy? And what are you doing here?" she asked smiling. She frowned when thought 'if white blaze is here … that means…oh it can't be' than she looked up and her eyes fell on the black haired man who was running in her direction.

When he was close enough said "Damn White Blaze, what happened to you, why you ware running so fast? I couldn't …." he paused when he saw a woman stroking the neck of his tiger, it was clear that she was not afraid but she hugged the white tiger as if she knew him. he felt a strange sensation in his stomach and his heart almost stopped when he realized who it was that woman. He was shocked as if someone had slapped him ... "hum ... Mia?" this was all he could say.

Mia had never thought of meeting Ryo again and obviously not in that way ... however, she stood up and walked out of the water. She was soaking wet, her dress clung to her wet skin and the wet silk was transparent leaving nothing to the imagination, her hair was dripping wet, and now they were falling on her shoulders. The slight breeze in the morning was enough to make her shiver, but she clenched her jaw and looked at the man who wouldn't stop staring at her.

" ... you … you shouldn't be here," said Ryo, he was still confused and seemed more rude than he wanted be.

She glanced at him then said "am I wrong or this is MY property? Why I shouldn't be here … YOU shouldn't be here." in the meantime she nervously tried to wring her hair and tried to calm down.

His gaze caressed again her body, then clenched his jaw and looked up to her eyes, when in the distance they heard a female voice "Ryoooo where the hell are you? Damn ..." and then finally the woman came out from forest, "we can return to the city, the appointment is missed."

The woman followed by three other men were getting closer and closer and Mia was just staring at her, she was confused and couldn't think of anything, she began to recognize the three men who were with her and had a shiver ran through her back, they were the three former Warlord Cale Dais and Seckment, she knew that now they ware on the good side, but she couldn't help but remember their dark past.

Ryo took a step toward Mia, took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, putting himself between her and the other three men, he helped her to pull up the zip and then pulled her closer to him, he could smell her perfume, it was always the same, a sweet fragrance of pomegranate and ginger ... only she used this essence and he didn't smell that perfume for 4 years. He pulled his mouth to her ear and whispered "You know, I think those three could forget all the good intentions if … if they see you so ... so ... " he didn't need to finish, his sensual tone made her blush. She was speechless, his breath on her skin gave her shiver down her whole body, his hoarsely voice made her a strange effect, she decided she had to get away from him … and stay at safe distance so she took a step back and turned not want him to notice her embarrassment.

The woman came over and yelled "Ryo, you and your damn tiger, don't do it again, I didn't come from America to follow a crazy tiger", then she noticed the woman who was in front of Ryo who stood with his back to her and warlord "hey ... as usually, you don't waste a time!" she smiled mischievously, "so ... Who's this girl?" then she saw Mia wearing Ryo's jacket, she had wet hair so asked " What happened here? "

Mia looked at the woman who had just spoken as she wasn't there, she seemed to have the same age of her, she had long black hair, her eyes were black. She wore a white veiled shirt on a black top, black pants with boots with high heels. She was beautiful and seductive. Mia was upset and was about to open her mouth and answer, but Dais said "Calm down Kira, you should have a little 'more respect, Mia deserves it." When Kira heard these words turned to Mia, then looked at Ryo and then again the Red-haired girl.

She didn't think Dais, the warlord, the former warlord, who during the war against Talpa, many time he tried to hurt her, now he was protecting her, then she looked up to Ryo who was staring at her but seemed to be on another planet, ... she expected Ryo intervened in her defense instead of Dais. She glared Dais with gratitude, 'Kayura always said the 3 warlord were giving a big contribution in the war against evil ...' and she trusted kayura.

"So you're Mia,…. Mia koji, ... wow" Kira said smiling "I'm very happy to meet you" then her eyes lit up as she remembered something "Guys told me everything about you, Mia you shou-... " her words stopped in her throat when she saw Ryo who with a glace ordered her to shut up. And she knew very well that look.

Mia was confused and was stressed out by situation, she was wet cold and she was upset ... "I don't know what are you doing here, I don't care, and … and … I have a job to do and I will not be here wasting time with you. You know the way … so ... Goodbye "and she walked toward the house.

She walked quickly to her house, then she wondered if she had done the right thing, she knew that the warlords would come to the mortal realm only if was absolutely necessary. Her senses told her that something was happening ... but her reason told her to stay out this time, she already gave her contribution, and was rewarded with loneliness and depression.


	4. Chap 4 Darklords

AN. ok this is quite long chapter, please forgive my grammar mistake, I have to write it in italian then translate it in english... I hope at least you like this story. I would like to receive some comment ... if you like it and also if you don't like... just do be too hard to me

4

The warlords looked Mia, as she walked away Cale murmured "I think we should tell her whats going on since she and kayura are friends, Kayura visited Mia very often in those 4 years."

Ryo frowned and asked, "What? ... What did you say?" the tone of his voice was angry ...Kayura visited Mia often? ….WHY? ".

Cale looked into his eyes and said "Hey Wildfire, calm down ...", but Ryo's eyes still flashed with anger.

Ryo was upset, he went away just because kayura said it was better for Mia, she needed go ahed with her life and try to forget what had happened during the war againist Talpa but it was impossible if he and the other continued to live with her. Now Cale was saying that Kayura and Mia were close friends. This didn't make sense to him, how could she forget if Kayura was there?

Cale raised his hands and with a confused expression continued "look …. Everything started about 4 years ago, during the usual meditation, kayura suddenly said she must go, that she needed her help and disappeared ... but she didn't say who needed her help, she didn't come back for about a month, then she came to the mortal realm very often, when we asked her why she went away so often, she said that Mia was her best friend and there was nothing wrong visiting her ... we thought it was normal, after all we are three men ... maybe she needed a female friend, but … what's wrong Ryo? is their friendship a problem?"

Ryo's sixth sense told him that there was something else, but he knew that Cale and the others really didn't know what it was.

He looked where Mia disappeared and sighed "I think is better go now" he murmored walking toward his BMW. Kira watched in Ryo's eyes ... she could swear that he was very upset and disappointed by the turn things were taking.

A new enemy had kidnapped Kayura, they didn't know what had happened and who had taken her, they just knew she was gone. She was the bearer of the Ancient Stuff and was very powerful, with her magical power she could decide the fate of the war between good and evil. There was a new threat, Ryo knew it, he felt it ... For this reason he called the other Ronin warriors and the former Warlord and then when he found out that Mia wanted to sell her property he decided to buy it and make it their headquarters as it was in the past.

Ryo thought '_maybe meet Mia was not a coincidence, maybe now like 4 years ago, we need her help … her support' _then he shook his head, this time he didn't want to involve her, he didn't want put her in danger again.

Mia returned at home, she took a hot shower needing to relax, tears rolling down along with the water. She didn't know why was so upset or why she was crying... but she coldn't help.

When she wiped her body she put a black leggings with a soft green blouse. She dried her hair and then tied it in a ponytail.

She prepared a sandwich and decided it was time to work on the pendant she had brought with her, then took the jewel box and went in to her grandfather's studio. She turned on her computer and took some books of her grandfather hoping that they could help her to discover some clues about the mysterious pendant.

Mia couldn't stay focused, she thought about what had happened that day, after almost 5 years she had met again Ryo Sanada, he had the same beatiuful wild tiger eyes, the same black jet hair just a bit shorter.

She had always thought he was a nice guy ... but now he was a man, a very handsome man and she was attracted to him, in truth she had always liked him, but now the attraction seemed to be much stronger, she remembered how her body reacted when he held her in his arms and spoke in a hoarse voice.

Mia was so focused on her thoughts that didn't notice the shadow who watched her from the window.

Mia jumped hearing the phone ringing, then frowned ...no one knew she was there... who could call her? ... after several rings she picked up the phone but there was no answer so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "stop being paranoid ...Mia... everything is fine there is nothing to worry about" she said to herself, than went downstairs and made sure that all the doors of the house were closed, after that she went in her room.

She couldn't fall asleep, '_probably because last time I was alone in this house I was...' _she thought, then shook her head "NO...is not for that" she said putting her hand on her face.

She remembered again the events of the day, Ryo, the girl who seemed to be so close to him ... "I wonder what they are for each other," said talking to herself, "maybe she is the reason why he left four years ago"... then looking at her reflection in the mirror muttered "Ohhh...why should I care? he is the same who left without say goodbay ... he doesn't deserve my attention ..." she said to herself " We took our way, and on Monday I'll go back to my life and probably I'll never see him again" she sighed and turned off the light.

After few minutes she hear noises coming from outside ... immediately she got up and put on her leggings and T-shirt she was wearing before and walked toward the studio. Maybe someone was interested to the pendant, and she couldn't lose it, she wouldn't even have to take it outside the university.

She sighed heavily _'it's happening again?'... _ asked to herself then shook her head '_no ... this time I will defend myself, no one will hurt me!'._

When Mia went into the studio, she heard the front door open ... '_I'm not paranoid, someone is trying to get into the house, that's why they made the phone call, they wanted to make sure that there was nobody in the house' _she thought.

She Knew her grandfather had a lot of weapons in his studio so she could use one of them, she chose a belt of daggers and put it on her hips, she saw 2 Jittes that looked like the starlight swords and smiled "Kayura's favorite weapon", the same weapon that her friend had taught her to use, she grabbed them... and then took the pendand and put it around her neck.

The pendant issued a flash, but Mia didn't care, she was focused on door that was opening.

Meanwhile in the City

Ryo was upset, Kira and others didn't understand why he was so nervous.

That morning he was in good mood, he was concerned about Kayura kidnapping but he wasn't so upset, he called the other Ronin. They all assured that would be able to take some days off from the work and go there, they would arrive the next Monday. All but Rowen who was on a mission in space, the shuttle would land on Wednesday so he could take a plane as soon as possible and join them. Maybe they would be toghether in 4/5 days.

They were in the apartment of Ryo, he didn't sold it because he always said that his house was Japan and he knew that one day he would come back home. Ryo said nothing he just went to his room made a shower and went to bed.

Ryo was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, he was thoughtful and worried about everything that was going on ... then finally he fell asleep.

- _there were flames burning everything ... he could see a woman with green eyes crying, but her eyes were still full of love, she was looking at something or someone ... in the distance he heard a baby crying ... then saw Anubis go to him "you have to protect her, she is important, without her you can't defeat him this time, Protect The Empress "- everything became dark ... but he could hear a woman who was saying to him, " protect my child, protect her, she is in danger she need you _"-

Ryo opened his eyes and whispered "Mia".

He rushed into the living room and yelled to everyone "Guys we have to go, Mia is in danger ... MOVE" and ran towards the door. He didn't know why but he was sure Anubis was talking about Mia.

Kira was still sleepy, she had the Jat leg and came out of her room like a zombie. She still looked dazed and so Dais took the vase with flowers that was at the center of the table and threw the water on her ... "What the hell? who did it?" Kira yelled fully awake and pretty mad ... Dais who was running towards the door said "haven't you heard Ryo? we have to go, he said Mia is in danger. Hurry up ... Put on your sub armor ... We have to go ... NOW."

Kira took her orb and as she clenched her fist around it her wet pajamas vanished, in its place there was a silver sub armor then she ran after the others.

***** Mia's House

When Mia discovered who was the enemy was shocked, she din't believe what she was seeing '_... It is ...it's impossible ... so that's the reason why Ryo and former warlord were here ... those are soldiers of the Nether Realm _'

After the initial shock, she moved quickly to avoid the three soldiers who rushed to her. She managed to put some good shots forcing them to take a few steps back even though they were armed. Mia mentally thanked Kayura for everything she had taught to her, thanks to her training no soldier had managed to give her a scratch.

But now she had to do something because was a little tired, she couldn't escape for long.

Looking around she saw the soldiers were doing a lot of damage to her house "See how you have reduced this house? Now no one will going to buy it" She shouted to the soldiers ...and decided that it was better to take them out, at least she could limit the damage.

She ran into the forest heading towards the lake. Unfortunately, she could only count on her jitte and her agility to make them harmless but it wasn't enough, she could face a humans without problems, but she had never thought to face soldiers without soul, and entirely in iron.

Mia heard another chain get to her, but she jumped again and smiled, but the smile died on her lips when she heard a voice,"I have to make my compliments to you ... in these 4 years you learned to defend yourself ... you're very strong and ... fast ... I'm impressed".

Mia frowned, she seemed to know that voice and looked toward the direction from which it came "Who are you, show yourself?" said Mia.

"Do you really want I show me?" The voice sneered.

"I'm not afraid, tell me what you want" Mia cried, jumping other soldiers who were trying to take her.

"Mia ... Dear sweet Mia, you can fight now, you know how defend yourself, but against me you couldn't defend in the past and you can't now" the male voice laughed maliciously ...

Mia was distracted by those words ... she began to feel alarmed "it can't be" wispered as she tried to avoid another soldier, she was shocked and didn't jump fast enough and the chain wrapped around her ankle.

Mia fell to the ground "What do you want from me?" she cried as tried to remove the chain.

The man approached her so she could see him, "do you remember me Mia Koji?" he smiled when saw fear on her face and then said "I want you" ... and began to pull the chain and than her toward him, "surrender, my dear, I must to take you to my Emperor."

Mia was still shocked, she couln't believe her eyes, just in front of her there was one of the guys who abused her years ago, but she found the courage to speak again "Who ... you are ... talking about?... who is your Emperor, and why he wants me?" said as she tried to escape.

"Enough with the questions, now we have to go ... " he said, " Come On ... don't be so sad kayura is waiting for you" than added.

Mia couldn't believe her ears they had taken Kayura.

"ICE STORM" a female voice shouted jumping between Mia and the one who was threatening her.

A strong wind accompanied by snow struck the face of the Darklord, which surprised let go Mia's ankle and crashed into the trees behind him. When he looked up he saw a figure in a silver armor between him and his prey.

"You are fool..." the Darklord said as he stood up "Do you really think you can stop me? You are weak compared to me. Only Kayura could stop us, but now she is in our side" and took a step toward them "Get out of my way if you don't want to succumb"

Kira lifted up her sword "I'm sorry but on this earth I fear only Wildfire's anger, and if I let you take her ... he will be angry with me ..."

Mia's eyes widened when she heard that voice ... '_The girl of today ... then she is a Ronin Warrior too... but how? I didn't know there was another Armor!_' she thought looking the armored girl.

"ICE is right" said Ryo jumping between the Darklord and the silver ronin, "how about if I show to this guy how bad is my temper?" he said to Kira and the other full armored former warlord.

Ryo looked at Mia to be sure she was fine, then he ordered "Kira, take Mia and bring her away, we'll take care of him" and turned back to the man who had tried to take Mia.

Kira protested, but Ryo looked her "don't argue with me Kira" he said firmly.

Kira was disappointed but then she murmored "Ok, as you want Ryo " she said trying to help Mia, but the woman still stunned by what had just happened stood up and began to walk alone, after a few steps she fainted and would have fallen to the ground if Kira hadn't caught her in time. She picked her up and headed toward Mia's house.

"So you're the famous Wildfire?" he said with a grin, "I'm sorry but I think you're late by about 4 or 5 years." the darklord said with a nasty smirk "you had to protect your lovely woman years ago, now you have lost your chance" then he laughed even louder, "now that I think, you couldn't protect her even then."

Ryo frowned, he was confused and curious, "What are you talking about," he asked with anger.

"You should have seen how she was scared" he said smirking.

Ryo was furios "Who are you?"he yelled angrily, his armor was glowing. In his mind there were a lot of questions '_Waht happened to Mia 4 years ago? what they did to her? is Kayura involved in this?' _. He was really mad, his fist clenched around his katana ready to fight this new enemy.

"I'm AIKO and those are my brothers KEN and TOKI" the Darklord said as other 2 warriors stepped next to him "We serve MASTER TALPA, for him we took Kayura and for him we will take Mia, and no one can stop us" he said, "we will see again Ryo of Wildifire" ... then they disappeared.

"What he was talking about, what happened four years ago," he said more to himself than to others ... then he said "we have to protect Mia, for some reason Talpa is interested to her, he want her" said in worried tone and walked forward Mia's house, 'I will not allow it, I'll protect her' Ryo thought in his mind 'I need to know what happened to her in the past ... I hope they didn't hurt her ... what if they did?' all these thoughts were tormenting his mind.

****Meanwhile in Mia's house

Mia was on the couch, she was conscious now but just a little confused. Kira was trying to put in order, the soldiers did a lot of damage, then Kira turned to Mia "when we ware outside … I have seen you fight ..." she said.

Mia looked Kira who now was in her clothes, that in this case was a wet pajamas, then kira continued, "I was amazed, I've never seen anyone without an armor be so fast like you are. I think if you wore an armor even Ryo could have hard time facing you."

Kira took a towel and tried to wipe the still wet shirt 'Dais will pay for this' she thought and then looked back to Mia, who was looking at her curiously.

Kira said "Dais poured water on me to wake me up" she explained smiling than returned serious and said "you know ... no one told me that you were able to fight. Ryo and the others told me that Talpa's henchmen often tried to capture you and Yuli because you were not able to defend yourself" Kira was tense she was afraid of offending Mia with those words and looked at her with concern in her eyes.

Mia just said "sometimes things change and I had a good teacher" then her eyes became sad "So they took Kayura."

Kira looked at her and nodded her head. Then she said, "it was she who taught you how to fight? You are very close, aren't you? Cale said that in these four years she often visited you" ...

Mia nodded sadly, then Kira said shyly, "Mia the Darklord out there ... he said your name and ... and he talked about something happened years ago ... did you already know him? I mean have you seen him before?".

Mia didn't answer but just looked at her sadly. Then she went upstairs, and shut the door.

A few minutes later Ryo and the other entered, when he saw that Mia wasn't there he asked in alarm "Where is Mia? how is she?" but kira assured him "she went in her room ... she is ok ... I think she is just a little confused" then Kira shrugged and continued to put in order the house.

After a while Ryo walked up stairs and knocked the door of Mia's room ... she didn't answer, he knocked again and Mia still didn't answer so he began to fear the worst and he entered without waiting any longer.

In that moment, Mia came out of the bathroom wearing only a red silk kimono. She was surprised to see him there but she didn't say anything.

Ryo gasped, she was beautiful, her face still flushed from the heat of the shower, her scent was so good, he stayed there for a few seconds staring at her, she didn't move she just passed an hand through her hair staring at him.

"Mia … I wanted ... I wanted to ask to let me stay here" then Ryo realized that it could be misunderstood and immediately said "... that is ... not here with you …. but here with you" he stammered.

Mia tilted her head slightly and looked at him quizzically, "I mean ... in the house, let us stay here, to protect you" Ryo finished.

Mia sat on the bed and pulled her legs towards her body, her kimono opened slightly revealing her toned legs, Ryo couldn't help but watch her shapely body and wonder if she was aware of being so attractive, then he raised the look on her face, Mia was looking out the window and had tears in her eyes.

"So ... Talpa is back," she whispered sighing with sadness.

"You can have your old room, you and kira we'll be ok there and you'll have your privacy, I assume Kento and others will come here too, they will have their old rooms, Dais, Cale and Seck can stay there for now, tomorrow I will arrange the room of my grandfather so they can sleep there" she added pragmatic as usual.

Ryo was speechless, she thought that he and Kira were a couple, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her straight in her eyes and asked amused "why would I need privacy with my sister? You know … She says no, but I can assure you that she snore as kento " he said smiling.

Mia's eyes widened and then narrowed, she was speechless and looked at him realizing that he was laughing at her, so she sat on her legs and looked at him with anger.

"What do you enjoy so much? I didn't know you had a sister ..." then she pointed her finger at him " but in the end we are talking about you, the mystery man ... What else could I expect from you?" she said angrily.

Ryo looked at her softly, then raised his hand and cover hers, squeezing it gently against his chest. Mia was frozen and couldn't say anything.

He softly said "I didn't know I had a sister, I found out it three years ago," then with the other hand he moved a strand rebel from her face, his fingers lightly caressed her cheek and then slowly went down on her neck. He clenched his jaws fighting the urge to pull her close to him and kiss her lips. "So much has happened in the last 4 years" he tried to speak calmly but his voice was hoarse_, 'Ryo is better you go away you could lose your self-control'_ then he stood up and walked toward the door.

Mia was shocked, how could be? only with a glance and a simple caress he had that effect on her, the skin where he had touched her seemed to burn, and her heart started to beat wildly, then she saw him go towards the door and said "Yeah, some things change" ... '_while others apparently will never change' _she thougt.

"Good night" Mia said.

"Good night Mia" Ryo said and closed the door behind him.

Mia stared at the door with a confused expression.

Ryo leaned with his back to the door, _'Damn ... she is even more beautiful and more attractive than I rimembered ... I've always liked her, but now ... now ... when I'm with her I can't help but want to kiss her lips and take her in my arms and…' _then he shook his head and walked downstairs.

Downstairs Kira was arguing with Dais ... "you shouldn't have pouring water on me, look at me ... I'm still wet."

Dais said "You should thank me, I just woke you up ... you were in a trance and Ryo needed us."

Ryo walked in the living room and said "Dais is right, sis, I know how hard it is to wake you up, only Rowen is able to beat you".

"Hey you two, I'm Kira Sanada, and no one can laugh at me, even if you're my brother" Kira said looking at her brother "do you remember who am I? I am a respected business woman in New York and I think I deserve a little more credit" she added proudly and continued "Until three years ago, no one would have dared to tease me" and looked at Dais.

Ryo smiled at his sister, "but you have to admit that before your life was boring, now it's a whole different story".

Kira looked at him and sighed "If I think that next week I'll have to menage Kento, Sage, Cye and Rowen ... I don't think I'll survive".

Cale said "oh... come on ...it will not be so difficult ... just take a seat at the table before Kento and you will not be on an empty stomach" Kira smiled, even the warlord knew the reputation of the bottomless pit of Kento.

"you always say that you like the meals cooked by Cye , now you can eat as much as you want" Ryo said, "you'll be fine."

Dais said "You don't have to worry about Rowen ... he didn't wake you up pouring water on you" then he took off his shirt and handed it to Kira ... "tomorrow morning we'll go to the City and take our things, you could put this in the meantime .. .. but stop looking at me with anger" Kira smiled and took his shirt.

Seck said, "the only one who could give you some more boredom is Sage ... but you must do some sacrifices, even I don't like him so much ... but I have to admit he is a great fighter."

Kira nodded, and then she walked forward the bathroom and said, " talking about good fighters, I have seen Mia fighting Talpa's soldiers ...she is great... if she wore an armor she could be fast and strong as you"... and left the room.

Ryo was dumbfounded, 'Mia knew how to fight? and since when? '. Too many things had changed in four years, it seemed that their lives have taken completely different directions, and now they were as strangers even if they shared the most difficult period in their life.

Ryo was also worried about what the Darklord said about Mia, something had happened to her 4 years ago, Kayura knew it and she never said anything to him, but she knew how much he was worried about Mia when she asked him to go away '_Kayura there are many things that you have to explain to me when this battle will end' ..._ then looked upstairs with his head turned toward Mia's room _'Mia what they have done to you?_' he asked worried.

When Kira came out of the bathroom Ryo told them how Mia had decided to arrange them for the night "just for tonight you guys can take the rooms of Cye, Rowen and Sage, then tomorrow we will arrange a room just for you. Kira, unfortunately you'll sleep with me in my old room" and then he headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hei….what do you mean unfortunately? You should feel honored … you know … a lot of man would like sleep with me brother" she said pretending to be offended.

Ryo walked past her and said, "want they? May be just because they don't know how much you snore".

Then he walked over to former warlord who were watching him "Ryo come on ... we are all with you" Cale said smiling.

"Good Night guys ... at least you'll be able to sleep" he said before going upstairs and avoiding the pillow that his sister had thrown to him.

The next morning, Mia went downstairs and saw someone on the couch, she smiled when discovered that it was Ryo, she remembered what he had said about Kira, he was sleeping peacefully.

She stood there looking at him, his pajama was open revealing his muscular chest, the blanket was almost entirely fall on the ground and his pants clung on his muscular legs. Mia stared him for a while.

"I told you Kira would snored" he said sleepily.

Mia widened her eyes when she heard his voice, she blushed and was grateful that he still had his eyes closed.

Ryo moaned as he tried to get up putting his hand behind his aching back "please, Mia, you have to find another place for Kira, otherwise I think this couch will become my bed for the next days"

Mia turned her face quickly when she saw that he was going to look at her.

"I'm going to make breakfast" said walking toward the kitchen, "There is the room where Yuli used to sleep when he visited, it's small but it's the only room left." she said hesitantly.

"Sounds good" Ryo replied, " if Kira doesn't want move in that room... I'll take it" he got up and went to the bathroom, he needed an hot shower.

AN:In the next chapter finally the pendant will show his power. There's also Cye, Kento and Sage ... and one of them will have something with Kira ... I don't know who ...

I hope you enjoy this story.  
Please I would like some opinion and if you want some advice.

Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

5 THE PENDAND SHOWS ITS POWER

During breakfast they planned the day, they had to arrange rooms for the ronins who would be there soon, the room for the former warlord and the Ryo's new room because as he expected Kira refused absolutely to move in Yuli's room.

When everything was settled the former warlord decided to train while Kira and Ryo took care of White Blaze.

Mia was ready to leave, she had to go to the grocery store to fill her fridge considering that the house was full of people and others were coming soon, so she went into the living room where Ryo and Kira were still arguing about their rooms "I'm going into the town, see you later" she said taking the keys of her car.

Ryo looked Cale and the others who had just finished their training came in satting on the couch then he stood up and walked over to Mia "I don't think you should go alone, I'll come with you" he said taking the keys of his BMW.

Mia looked at him and said "I don't need a bodyguard! I can take care of myself as I always done in the past few years ... I will not change my habit just because NOW … you have decided to protect me! ... I allowed you to stay in my house ... but I didn't give permission to interfere in my life" she said walking toward the door visibly annoyed.

"I don't want interfere in your life … I just want stay there in a case something happen … don't you understand Tulpa want you?" Ryo yelled grabbing her wrist.

Mia looked down "I know … but I don't want be scared" she yelled back to him, than she glanced at her wrist " let me go … as I said before … I can take care of myself … I don't need you" she murmured angrily.

Ryo said nothing he just stared at her… after a while he left her wrist and walked away.

Kira looked at her brother and then Mia and asked "Mia? May I come with you? There are some things that I should buy" Mia nodded, and the two left the house.

Cale said, looking at Ryo, "Hey ... I think she's mad with you ..." and Seck added "I would say that she hate you" grinning.

Ryo replied sarcastically "really? How do you think that?"... he was a bit annoyed and went for a walk by the lake.

Mia and Kira spent the morning doing shopping and decided to stay at mall the whole day.

Kira talked about her life saying to Mia that she grew up only with her mother in Chicago. She was clever and after taking her degree she moved to New York where she worked as a broker.

Kira explained to Mia how Ryo, after the death of his father three years before, found letters and documents that talked about a child who was born after a relationship between his father and an American woman a few months after the death of his mother. When Ryo found out he had a sister went to New York to look for her.

When she met Ryo the first time she felt a bond with the boy who claimed to be her brother, and when their hands touched the pendant around her neck lit up and she found herself in a silver sub armor.

Kira had never known of the existence of the mystical armor, Talpa and everything else. She was a normal girl, the orb on her necklace was the only thing she had from her father.

Ryo trained her and introduced her at the other .

Kira told Mia about a weekends that they used to spend together. Mia smiled sadly, she knew what Kira was talking about, she had taken the place that once was hers. But she wasn't jealous of her but instead was happy for Kira.

Then Kira told her that Ryo had much business sense the problem was that he would never be able to make a financial transaction if he knew that he could ruin someone, and this in the world of finance was considered a weakness so he let it go.

Ryo inherited from his father a lot of money and a Photo Collection of great value. He divided his inheritance with Kira and was the CEO of her company. He bought an art gallery where he used show his father's photos.

"I'm sorry Mia …. I'm sure I have bored you" said Kira taking a sip of her drink "Ryo always tells me that I talk too much, even Sage hates me for that ... he says I'm the only one able to disturb his meditation".

Mia looked at her, in truth she had a good time with kira and said "You don't have to worry about this, it was nice" she assured "really nice … you know at first I thought you were snobby instead you are a very nice person ….I like you ... I think we could be good friends. "

Kira smiled and said "I hope we'll be ... he was right ... you really are a wonderful person ... I'd be honored to have you as a friend" but then frowned, she felt something wrong, she said nothing to Mia but she was sure it was better go away.

Mia was going to ask **who** was right about her … but she had the feeling of being watched, and couldn't wait to leave so when Kira said to her that was time to go home she agreed immediately.

They paid their bill and walked towards the car. In the underground garage both woman realized there was something wrong, than they heard the familiar voice of the darklord.

"Oh… good …Wildfire sent a bodyguard to protect you … dear Mia" a male voice said.

The two women heard the echo of his voice, they couldn't tell which direction it was, then all the lights went out, everything became dark and the cars without drivers tried to hit the two women... just like in the past when Mia an Yuli were alone after she had run behind the little child who had left on his skateboard.

"Nobody can protect you MIA ... Neither ICE …. " he said with a nasty smirk "come on ... sweet Mia Talpa can't wait to meet you" added the darklord.

"I don't know why Talpa wants me, however, I'm not going to meet him, then go away and leave me alone." Mia cried angrily.

The voice cried out "Mia don't make things difficult ...don't you remember four years ago? Don't you remember how you were scared ….. ahhhhhhhh …. I do, I remember you was so docile" The darklord grinned maliciously.

"SHUT UP... " Mia cried with tears in her eyes "that Mia no longer exists" she clenched her fists angrily ... "why don't you show yourself?" then louder "What? ... Are you afraid without your friends? You're just a coward".

Her anger was so great that she had forgotten the presence of Kira who was listening amazed.

The pendant around Mia's neck began to glow spreading a very strong light, but Mia didn't notice it she was totally engulfed in her rage ... the powerful glow spread across the parking lot and Kira was forced to cover her eyes.

When the light faded the parking lot was empty as if nothing had happened and the darklord was gone.

Kira turned to Mia who was unconscious. She took the fainted woman in her arms and laid her on the passenger seat and drove back to Mia's house.

When Kira came in the backyard she saw hordes of Dynasty soldiers fighting against Cale, Dais and Seck "Oh … Great ..." she muttered annoyed then yelled "ARMOR ICE" and a few seconds later she was wearing her full armor. She was ready to face the soldiers who were running toward her.

Kira didn't move from the place where she was so she could be sure that no one touched Mia who was still unconscious, but the soldiers were overwhelming her.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER" a male voice cried.

Kira was happy to hear the voice of her friend Cye who was behind her. She turned to him and saw that there were also Kento and Sage smiling at her. "Guys? ... we thought you would come tomorrow" she said.

Sage smiled "aren't you happy to see us? If you want … we can go to the hotel and come back here tomorrow ... ".

Kira looked at him coldly, she just couldn't stand his attitude '_as handsome as arrogant_ ' she thought to herself, then looking Cye said "Cye happy to see you"

The soldiers again surrounded all of them, Kira picked Mia and cried "I carry her in a safe place, take care of our guests" then ran away.

The guys saw Mia unconscious and Sage asked yelling "What happened to her? Why is she fainted?".

Kira said running towards home "they attacked us while we were in town ... but we'll talk later about this" and disappeared into the house.

Kira walked in and laid Mia on the couch than she watched the battle through the window when Mia woke up and hearing the sound of battle whispered "what happen?" she tried to get up but was too weak.

Kira looked at her "Don't worry Mia … the guys are dealing whit them" … she put a an hand on her shoulder and smiled "it will end soon".

Mia took her hand and said "Go Kira, Ryo and others need your help" but Kira smiled and shook her head "if I leave you here and they catch you I could never forgive myself, and surely Ryo would kill me if happens something to you so for my sake and yours is better if I stay here, you don't have to worry Ryo is in good company ... you should know that Kento, Cye and Sage arrived earlier than expected and they are helping Ryo" she said smiling.

***In a dark place***

"AIKO what happened? Why Mia is not whit you?" asked a cold voice.

"My lord, that woman has a pendant …. it radiated a powerful light, we had to let her go or else we would have been absorbed by its power" Said the darklord apologizing.

"You said a pendant? ... Could it be the HARIEL PENDANT ?" Said the man seated on the throne.

"We don't know if it is, we only know that it has a very overwhelming power" said Aiko.

"HOW DID SHE GET IT? I THOUGHT IT WAS IN SAFE PLACE " cried Talpa angry.

"My Lord, we do not know how, 4 years ago she hadn't it, otherwise we would know, please give us another chance ... we'll bring the woman and the pendant".

"Well, try to find out what she knows about the pendant and bring her here. Mia Koji will take the place of her ancestor. Her fate is sealed. If that pendant is really HARIEL'S, it means that her blood is pure as was the blood of Lady Leila, this means that she has the same power."

Talpa seemed excited. "When I'll get her power, Wildfire will surrender and give me the Inferno Armor" he laughed whit malice.

"As you wish," said Aiko disappearing.

"BADAMON" called Tulpa and a ghostly figure appeared before him, "Kayura surrendered?".

"Master, she is stronger than we thought, it will take more time, unfortunately" he said not daring to look up.

"BADAMON I hope you succeed in your purpose, without the blessing of the Ancient, I will not be able to have the Empress and her power ... so don't fail or my wrath will be terrible"

"Yes Master, the mind of that woman will submit to our will"

At Mia's home

When the battle was over, the boys went inside chatting with each other "you should have seen him at the airport, he was flirting with all the hostess" Kento said to Ryo looking toward Sage.

Sage said "thank to me … the hostess in question was able to put us on the first flight and we traveled in first class even though our tickets were tourist class".

They turned to the coach where Kira was helping Mia to get up.

"Kira what happened, Why Mia was unconscious" said Cye and everyone turned to look with concern Mia, who was now awake but still weak.

Mia looked at them and assured "I'm fine, I just need to lie down, I would like just a glass of water" and closed her eyes. Cye immediately went to the kitchen he grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Kira who helped her drink.

Ryo stared at Mia with a lot of concern … "Kira what happened to you?" he asked to his sister sill looking Mia. Kira didn't answer, her eyes met Mia's … she had to talk with her and only after she could tell Ryo what had happened that afternoon.

Kento said "Ok everyone …let's go … Mia need some rest ... meanwhile we could arrange our things than Cye can cook dinner for all of us, after dinner you will explain us what's happening here… are you agree?"

They all nodded, Kira helped Mia to get up and walked to her room. Ryo stared his sister and Mia a little disappointed he had never liked to wait especially when it was something about Mia or his sister.

When everyone went into the kitchen Kento added "Hei… we had a long fly … I'm hungry", Cye said "this is our Kento ... a minute ago, I thought you were suddenly become mature" putting an hand on his head … kento smiled "I am mature … just all of you don't think so" he said opening the empty fridge "hey ... but what shall we eat ice cubes?"

Kira who was on the door smiled and said "I think you would eat even those" she took the keys of Mia's car from her pocket "we went in a grocery and bought a lot of things … those are in a car …. Any volunteers?" she said waving her keys to Kento, he took the keys and then grabbed Sage's arm "Hey" cried Sage "I haven't volunteered" he complained but the grip was too strong so they walked to the car, took the bags aware that they had to return to take the others.

"Mia and Kira really have emptied supermarket" Kento said happily.

Kira was in her room trying to avoid the others especially Ryo, she knew his brother wanted to know everything and maybe he had to know but in this case she had to talk with Mia before. She thought back to her tears, to her uncontrolled anger and then at the powerful light radiated from her pendant. It seemed that Mia hadn't realized what had happened. Kira stood there staring the ceiling. She just hoped to be able to talk alone with Mia for a few minutes.

Later Kira dressed up and looked out to be sure no one was in the hallway and rushed to Mia's room hoping that her new friend was alone.

When Kira opened the door she crossed her finger hoping her brother wasn't in there and was relieved when she saw that Mia was alone seated on the bed with her legs folded on the chest and her head resting on the knees, looked like she hadn't heard Kira come in because she didn't move.

"Mia?... May I come in?" she whispered softly, Mia raised her head slightly and nodded.

"Kira what happened in that parking lot? Why I was … I'm so weak? "immediately asked Mia.

"So you don't remember anything" Kira whispered "Mia … I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon" she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You know how the guys are protective and surely they want to know what happened today" Kira was tense ... and was looking for the right words to not annoy her friend "you know better than me that they will make you a lot of questions" and then to justify them said "they are just worried."

Mia looked at her with gratitude, then said " Kira, … tell me what happened?….I need to Know"

Kira looked down "you ware very angry …you went out of your mind when...when he said ..."

Kira didn't know how to say that … she was afraid to hurting her in fact she knew the origin of the uncontrolled anger of Mia "...he talked about four years ago, he said that you ... you ... you were docile" then paused seeing a tear roll down from the Mia's eyes.

Then she closed her eyes and continued "you told him to shut up …and leave you alone then the pendant around your neck began to shine and light became stronger and stronger until the glow didn't fill the whole garage … I had to close my eyes".

Kira looked at Mia "When the light was over … the darklord was gone and everything was normal."

Mia took the pendant and looked up "this pendant was given to me by the university … I had to examine it, I worked on it for a lot of days but I can't get any information about it" then she thought for a while and said "I was working on it when Mr. Kent phoned me saying he had an offer for this house ... but I was no longer sure I want to sell it ..." Mia talked sadly "In this house I was very happy … although here I spent the worst moment of my life "

Kira looked at her, she wanted to ask her if she wanted to talk about it but Mia continued, "so I decided to come here to see if I still wanted to sell the house or keep it. I told Mr. Kent to wait until Monday " then closed her eyes ..."I took the pendant while I was leaving … perhaps the data my grandfather could help me" then widened her eyes as if she had just realized what she had done "I could be arrested" whispered.

Cye knocked at the door "Mia, dinner is ready, will you have it with us? Otherwise I'll bring it here for you".

Mia closed her eyes, she wouldn't mind to stay locked in her room, but she had to deal with the situation that was going out of her control. There were questions that needed answers.

Why this time Talpa wanted her?

Why he had taken Lady Kayura?

What was that pendant?

Where it came from?

Why it had arrived just in her hands?

And last but not least, what was the light mentioned by Kira?

"We are coming" said Mia standing up "Let's go ..." then she looked down and whispered "thank you" looking towards Kira, she smiled and followed her downstairs.

"Grrr ... but how long it takes her" kento as usual was hungry " Cye? are you sure-"

"I'll tell it to you for the last time ... Mia said she was coming, and Kira wasn't in her room, probably she was with Mia" Cye turned and saw the two women on the door.

Ryo noticed that Mia's eyes were red and her face was tired and tense. He wanted to know what had happened in the city. He spent all the afternoon hoping to meet his sister Kira but she hadn't showed up until dinner.

Around the table there was a heavy atmosphere everyone was silent as if they were afraid to speak … so Kira said "Wow Cye ... this is my favorite dish" then glared at Kento that was filling his plate "Hey Kento ... leave some food for us ... you're not the only one at the table" but Kento said "See ... I love everything cooked by Cye, it would be rude if I don't show how much I like his menu" so saying he reached for the meatballs but Kira stopped him crossing her fork with Kento's who tried to grab another meatball but Kira stopped him again ... the two began to fight using the forks as two swords.

Slowly the other took their portion end when the two contenders stopped dueling found the dish almost empty.

"Damn Kento, it's all your fault, look there …. is nothing left" yelled Kira.

Kento said "If you had allowed me to take my portion now we would have our plates full".

Ryo stood up slamming his fists on the table … Kira and Kento looked at him ... "STOP IT … " then took the plate and divided it into equal parts and said "EAT NOW …. and for heaven's sake be quiet for a few minutes … OK?" ... Kira and Kento nodded and began to eat in silence.

Everyone looked at Ryo who said "sometimes they are worse than children" they all laughed.

Mia began clearing the table but Ryo said "I think Kento and Kira should wash the dishes tonight ... do you agree?" All agreed.

Ryo grabbed Mia's wrist and gently led her into the living room, he sat down beside her on the sofa.

When they all were the room Dais said "Mia, can you tell us what happened today?" Mia didn't answer … she was staring the floor.

"Mia?..." Dais said softly "We know Talpa want you but we don't know why, all that we know is he has already taken Kayura" ... then he knelt in front of her and took her hands "we just want to help you, we want to protect your, and see if there is a way to save Kayura."

"I have no idea why Talpa want me…" Mia whispered " and I don't know why he kidnapped Kayura" ... then Mia continued, "today while we were in town we felt the presence of evil forces and a few seconds after the lights went out, cars … cars without drivers tried to hit us ... just like 5 years ago". Cye and Ryo nodded knowing what she was talking about.

Mia paused, then took a deep breath and spoke again "then we heard the voice of the darklord…he began to say that I had to follow him, he said that Talpa is waiting for me … and ... I got angry and ... " she took the pendant she was wearing under her shirt and handed it to Dais "Kira says that this pendant began to radiate a light strong enough to sweep away the daklord". Mia didn't tell them why she got angry.

Everyone looked the pendant, Mia added " I haven't noticed the light, pendant etc, I mean ... I wasn't conscious … when I opened my eyes I was here on the couch"

Dais took the pendant and showed it to Seck and Cale, then asked "Mia how did you get this pendant?"

Mia said that it was a historical artifact that she had to examine for the university "I don't know who brought it and where it comes from … and, unfortunately, on the pendant I can't tell you more, I worked on it for a lot of days and I haven't found any information about it" Mia said sadly.

Ryo intervened "Dais you and other warlords have already seen this pendant, haven't you?" Dais nodded his head.

Sage then blurted out "So why do not you enlightened us?" he said dryly.

Dais sighed and began to tell "This locket goes back about 400 years ago, it was forged by Talpa for a woman ... the woman who had to become the empress of evil alongside Talpa, the stone was set up later-"

Mia jumped and widened her eyes "400 years? but the manufacture is completely different from the art of 400 years ago" then she put her hand to her mouth "400 years .. and I carry it around as if it were a simple worthless trinkets" she immediately took the pendant from the hands of Dais and began to handle it with care. "I'm crazy, this pendant is invaluable"

Dais tried to calm the woman "Mia ... calm down ... if it is the same pendant that belonged to the princess ... it has extraordinary power ...and it should-"

"What should I do? Give it to you? …." Mia was upset … then she smiled coldly "Who cares if I'll end up arrested for taking away the historical artifact that I just had to examine" she sighed deeply. "Who do you think you are? You come into my house … eat my food and you also want that I commits a crime ... Why I should do it? For what?".

Mia turned and looked each of them "The last time I helped you … I was paid with pain, loneliness and ... " Mia didn't finish the sentence, she was breathing heavily "Tomorrow I'll return to Toyama".

Mia walked toward her room then looked around and saw the house ruined by recent battles and said "great!... when Mr. Kent will see the house, he'll not want to sell it … however I don't think that buyers will still be interested in it if they see it now" she whispered, and then went upstairs into her room.

Ronin and Warlord were speechless, they stood there stunned.

Kira and Kento came out of the kitchen with and Kento said "What is this silence?"

Kira immediately noticed that Mia wasn't there and asked "Where's Mia?" she looked in Ryo's eyes he seemed to be very upset.

Ryo stood up said "I'm going for a walk. Dais … tomorrow you'll tell us everything you know about that Pendant. Now I just need to get some fresh air" than he slammed the door behind him.

Ryo walked confused along the woods, the words of Mia had wounded him, he knew what she said was true, in the battle against Talpa Mia was the one that had lost more, she lost the only family she had. Mia helped them, she had medicated their wounds always encouraging them, she risked her life several times just to help him and his friends, and when the war was over they all went away leaving her alone.

Ryo could still remember the day when Kayura told him that he had to leave and give to Mia the opportunity to move on with her life … she was a brilliant woman and needed to built her future, her carrier and she couldn't waste time dealing with 5 guys even though she did it with pleasure.

Ryo remembered how difficult it was to leave … Mia and the others were his family and he would do everything to make them happy even if it meant leaving them free to move on with their lives. He didn't know how to look into Mia's eyes and tell her that he had to go … was aware that he couldn't do it … so at the end he acted as a coward and left without even say goodbye, maybe he could leave a note but he didn't know what to write.

Ryo knew the others slowly returned to their families, but they had kept in touch with her so he kept himself informed about her by his friends, in fact thanks to them he had learned that she had moved to Toyama and worked as researcher at the university.

Each time he returned to Japan for his business trips he always went to the house of Odwara remembering the good times he had in that place with Mia and the others. In addition the forest around the house was the place where White Blaze used to live cause he left his tiger there to keep an eye on Mia.

When he found out that Mia was selling the property he decided to buy it, but Kira said it was too expensive considering that it would be an holidays house. As soon as he was informed of the kidnapping of Kayura he and his sister took the first flight to Tokio. He was more than sure that something bad was going to happen … so he called a real estate agency and made his offer for the house. If Mia didn't want the house anymore … then Ryo would have bought it … he had always considered that house as home ...his home.

"Mia" he whispered softly ... He had always cared Mia ... She was sweet, helpful and always ready to help. She had always been there for them even when it was dangerous she was always at his side. She went alone into the kingdom of evil to bring to him the jewel's life without it he would die for sure.

But now it was different ... She had become an irresistible woman and in a past few days he had thought of her in a not so innocent way. It was weird for him ... he had slept with other women several time but now was really different he had never wanted any woman like he wanted her ... and this sexual attraction he felt for her was becoming a problem for him also because it seemed that she hated him, as if he was responsible for something and this frightened him because he was sure that something happened to her and he wasn't there to protect her.

Ryo heard the moan of White Blaze who was sitting right next to him "Blaze, buddy, you know what happened to her?" asked Ryo to his oldest friend. The tiger just glanced sadly to his master.

Ryo rubbed White Blaze's neck and whispered "I hope she'll be fine, Blaze … you know how much I care Mia". Then he stood up and thoughtful walked toward the house.

Could he promise that this time everything would be fine? No ... he couldn't ...

The only thing he could promise was that he would try to protect her with all his strength.

"Talpa will have to go through me to get her" he was sure of this.

AN: well... I hope you like this chap an this story … do you think it is time for a Kiss?

Do you like Kira/Kento or Kira/Cye or Kira/Sage?


	6. Chapter 6 TRAiNiNG NiGHT

6 TRAINING NIGHT

Kira walked toward Mia's room to talk with her, when she had looked Ryo's eyes realized that something happened that annoyed her friend and her brother too. In the hallway, however, she met Sage who understanding what she was going to do grabbed her arm and forced her to follow him downstairs.

"What are you doing ... let me stay" hissed Kira trying to free her arm from his strong grip.

Sage without even looking at her said "This isn't time to talk to her, believe me ... let stay her alone for a while, you haven't seen how much upset she was ... I think, right now it's better leave her alone."

Kira controlled herself until they arrived downstairs where she snapped angrily "So...? Mr. I know everything … now you also know what is better for Mia?" she smirked angrily "Well Dear Sage ... I'm sorry to tell you that you and others don't know her at all, none of you have any idea what she went through and don't even know what she's going through now" she cried, and then looking at Sage's eyes added "But you're arrogant enough to believe that you know what is better for her ... who do you think you are? ".

Sage was surprised by her anger, but then said "Oh ... well, ... then you think to know Mia better than us ... don't you?" He smiled fixing his hair "you've been here with her just a couple of days and presume to know Mia better than me?" then crossing his arms continued "Damn Kira... And you say I am the arrogant?" He stared at her clenching his jaw.

"All of you went away" said Kira "you left her alone ... she moved on with her life despite the loneliness ... it was hard but it worked ... and now Talpa decided to ruin again her life" and then looked at him again "I can feel her pain, her confusion, her fear, and I can feel also her anger towards all of you " she added pointing her finger to him "you Sage … you should be the sensitive but at the moment you don't see farther than your nose"

"Oh ... Thanks for the credit" he said sarcastically but in his voice there was also a tinge of sadness "but just for the record I have to say that I was the last one to leave this house ... I saw how she suffered every time one of the guys went away, it's not me the one you should do the sermon" Sage said, referring to her brother "I had to attend the college and she said that was easily if I lived in Tokyo ... she assured me that she was fine so ... I went away" then looked down and went into the kitchen.

He took a glass of water and continued "For some months we kept in touch, I lived near Tokyo with my parents so it was easily for us, but our phone call and our e- mail became rarer until ceased completely" he sighed again ... "I've always loved her ... She was ... well she is like a sister to me." he added sadly.

Kira was surprised ... she didn't know this side of Sage '_maybe is for this reason that a lot of woman are in love with him_?' she thought.

She watched thoughtful the man in front of her and making her tea didn't notice the boiling water that was falling on her hand "Auch" whined Kira pulling her hand away.

Sage walked over to her and taking her hand placed it under cold water. Doing this he hugged her from behind, she could feel his breath on her neck, and she felt his warm body behind her.

Then Sage turned her and examined her hand as a good doctor, but in that moment she didn't feel the pain. She was just stunned.

"It'll be okay ... don't worry ..." said Sage holding her hand, then he looked at her, there were a few inches between them, he looked at her mouth ... and they froze for a moment.

They moved away awkwardly hearing Ryo's voice coming from the other room . Kira went immediately upstairs, walking over to Ryo she hoped he wouldn't notice her blush. She was lucky, her brother seemed to be on another planet deep in thought.

Sage came out of the kitchen and watching Ryo asked "So ... do you feel better?"

Ryo felt his friend's voice and turned to him "What?" said absently.

"I asked if you feel better after your walk" said Sage leaning his back against the door "Looking at you ... I would say no" he walked toward the couch and sitting asked again "So? ... May I ask why you're so upset? You knew that she would have blamed you considering the way you left 5 years ago".

"Well ... it wasn't supposed that we would meet again ... and certainly not in a situation like this one" muttered fine

"Then? how was to meet again the woman you had a crush 5 years ago?" asked Sage smiling.

"I hadn't a crush on her ... I... I just wanted to -" Ryo blushed heavily.

"You are saying you didn't like her?" Sage replied sarcastically "then ... tell me why you were so jealous when she went out in a date with other guys?" Said the blond boy smiling mischievously.

"I wasn't jealous ... I was just worried about her ... you know better than me that those guys just wanted to sleep with her " he was bothered by those memories "I just wanted she was okay" he said.

"And you Ryo? ... have you ever wanted have her?" asked Sage knowing already the answer to his question and when Ryo turned to not look at him in his eyes he added "Oh my friend ... You've never been good liar ... do you know it?" said Sage approaching his leader "You had a crush on her 5 years ago ... and you still like her ... and you know what? I'm pretty sure you like her now much more than before ... come on Ryo ... why don't you admit it ... you know I can feel it " said Sage staring at his friend.

Ryo watched out the window it was clear he was embarrassed and mentally cursed Sage and his damn empathy "oh ... Shut up ..." he said with a frustrated tone "I'm not going to admit anything" added defensively, then trying to change subject Ryo asked "What were you doing in the kitchen with my sister?"

This time it was Sage to blush "hem... just talking" he answered running an hand in his hair.

"Just talking about?" insisted Ryo, the strange behavior of his friend made him suspicious.

"about what happened tonight when she was washing dishes whit Kento ... then she poured boiling water on her hand and I ... as a doctor ... I was helping her...but don't worry about it … she is fine" said Sage justifying himself, he thought after all it was the truth _'than why do I feel guilty_?' he shrugged and then said changing the subject again "What are you going to do with Mia? I mean... if she wants nothing to do with us ... than how can we protect her?".

Ryo looked at him and firmly said "Mia is the new target of Talpa, this means that we will protect her, whether she wants it or not."

While Sage headed for the stairs Ryo added "Sage?" and when the blonde man turned to him said "You know I love Kira ... I don't want she suffer."

Sage said, closing his eyes "neither I want it" he whispered going up stairs.

Ryo knew he couldn't sleep that night, so he headed toward the wing of the house that had been used as a gym.

* * *

Mia was in her room, she was calm now '_maybe I overreacted'_ thought ..._'I didn't mean hurt them but I couldn't help … and however I said what I thought' _she was sitting on her bed and said with emphasis "The Empress Pendant" ... she took the little pendant in her hands and focusing on it and said "How did it come to me?" she looked at her laptop" I could do some research ... I have new information so if I'm lucky I could find some clue" she said thoughtfully walking toward the desk.

She turned on the pc and waiting for the bootstrap she leaned her back at the chair closed her eyes and thought about what kira had said about the blinding light issued from the pendant. "There is no doubt that this Pendant has a very great power" said looking at it and when the PC was ready she started her research.

She spent three hours since had started the research, but she still didn't have any clue "Damn, it's impossible… I have still nothing ..." murmured disappointed "I think it's better stop it, tomorrow I'll go back to Toyama, and there I'll try to find out who send this to the university and where it came from".

She stirred and went downstairs to get some water.

* * *

When Ryo trained alone he fought against White Blaze, it might seem strange but the tiger was a great personal trainer.

From the tiger Ryo had learned to move like a cat, he was precise and lightweight but also incisive, fast and smart. White Blaze was very strong and to Ryo was a great workout.

Ryo was training without wearing his sub armor, drops of sweat glistened on his bare chest and on his forehead, but he continued to practice tirelessly ... He was focused only on his training and that night he didn't want to think about anything else.

Mia took her water and walked across the living room toward the stairs to get back to her room when she saw the light on in the gym and snorted thinking that one of the guys had forgotten to turn it off, but when she watched inside saw Ryo fighting against White Blaze.

Mia looked amazed … that fight was so primordial and Ryo was totally focused on it, all his muscle were tensed ready to fend off all the attack of the tiger, it seemed there were only him and White Blaze ... nothing else.

The fight looked like a tribal dance and Ryo moved in the same way of White Blaze, it seemed to see two tigers facing each other. Mia was fascinated and stood in the doorway staring at the two friends training.

White Blaze sensed her presence and stopped.

"Hei … Blaze … Are you tired?" Ryo hadn't noticed the presence of the woman, stroking his tiger said "you're right, I'm pouring my frustrations on you" ... and taking the towel he wiped the sweat on his forehead said "Thanks buddy …you can go now"... At these words the tiger left the gym passing next to Mia.

Mia stared at Ryo as he drank and wore the jacket of his tracksuit without closing the zipper because he still didn't want go to sleep.

"You could train with me!" Mia spoke without think.

The sound of her voice startled him and he began to cough after the water he was drinking went down askew.

Mia thought he was coughing to tease her, so proudly approached him and said "you don't think I can do it … do you?" and removing the oversized sweater she was wearing on a black stretch top and leggings of the same color she added "Then I'll show you that I can …".

Ryo looked at her and said "oh…I think you can … kira said you are a great fighter …. I wasn't teasing you" he said " it's just … well … I didn't expect you were awake … I thought that all you were already asleep." He took another sip of water but didn't remove his eyes from her toned body.

"Ok then, while you rest and catch your breath I'm going to do some stretching" Mia said moving toward the center of the gym .

'_Great'_ thought Ryo _'I spent all night trying to not think about her, and now I'm going to train with her'_ ... He took another sip of water _'what a lucky man'_ he thought laughing at himself, then looked at her who was doing stretching.

Mia was sitting in yoga position doing breathing exercises, she stretched her muscles moving sinuously and gracefully and Ryo couldn't help but admire that body moving in so sensual way and felt guilty about certain thoughts he was doing on the woman in front of him.

Ryo tried to control his hormones _'damn Ryo ... you're no longer a teenager ..._' He thought hating his temper too impulsive and passionate, he breathed heavily and then whispered in a low voice "I have to stay focused, at least it is only a training session … isn't it" he wasn't very convinced of this, but however he stood up and walked toward her.

"It's about time! I was thinking … you had changed your mind" said Mia and standing up "are you ready?" added the woman raising her guard.

"Let's see if you're really good as Kira said "he answered taking off his suit jacket avoiding her gaze. "Ok, I'm ready… let's start" said throwing the garment across the room.

"Ok, defend yourself then" cried Mia and in a feline movement jumped on him, but Ryo was ready to block her attack and said "Nice …. but it can work with drunk man who tries to take advantage on you" and pushed her away "and, as you can see ... this is not that case …. try again … you might be more lucky and you could hit me next time …. " he said teasing her.

Then Mia went against him with a series of fast attacks but Ryo managed to fend off even those, She continued, and at the end she managed to hit Ryo weakly because he moved away just not fast enough to avoid her shot.

Ryo looked at her pleased by her good technique "Well … you're fast and strong, I have to say Kayura did a great job" he said catching his breath.

"I didn't think this was an exam" she said coldly "Why don't you try to fight seriously instead of studying my technique?" Mia asked.

"Study the moves of the opponent is one of the most important part for the success of a fight" he pointed and added "it is strange that Kayura has not taught this to you?" he said smiling.

"I think you should know that Kayura wasn't the only one who taught me how to fight" she answered "you haven't seen anything yet" smiling said again "next time you will not be able to fend off my shot."

" wanna bet?" he said raising his guard.

Mia attacked again, he frowned, she was moving in a different way using a different technique, now was harder fend off her shots, he knew how to fight Kayura and for this reason he was able to predict Mia's shots, but now she was moving differently, and he was amazed by this new technique.

Ryo began to attack balancing his strength trying to not hurt her, but he marveled again by her agility ... she was able to defend herself very good.

Taking advantage of his distraction she hit Ryo with a kick causing him to fall on his back 'I _really didn't expect this, knocked down by a woman'_ he thought and stood up with a feline movement ready to fight again.

"What was that?" he asked amazed "I mean ... This series of moves are completely different from kayura's" he said admiring the new technique.

"As I told you before Kayura wasn't my only teacher, however, it was a mix of Ju jitzo, Kick boxing and some of Kayura's" she said proudly. "Did you like it?" she asked smirking.

Ryo nodded "Yeah ... but I'd like to know why did you learn it? ... we wanted to teach you how to defend yourself and you didn't want to ... you had always said that the fight was not for you ... and now you haven't only learned it but you fight better than a lot of people I know ... Kira was right" he said …"What happened to you Mia? ... Why you changed your mind?" asked.

"Like you said last night ... things change" she said without really answer "Are you tired Ryo? Do you wanna stop?" she said sarcastically seeing he was breathing heavily.

"Something tells me that I haven't seen all... have I?" he said keeping his position " you want to show me that you are able to take care of yourself … and I have to admit without a doubt no human can hurt you" he said, this time he looked into her eyes.

"You are right ... nobody will hurt me ... no more" she said firmly.

'_**no more'**__. _Those words echoed in Ryo's mind, and fearing the answer that he could get asked hesitantly "No more? ... What do you mean Mia? ... did somebody hurt you?" He hoped his tone didn't reveal his apprehension.

Mia looked away for a while then looked at him again, this time her eyes were full of anger "It's not your business" she cried "we have talked enough ... LET'S FIGHT " she shouted running toward him.

The exchange was very fast, Ryo managed fend off some shot, sometimes he lost his balance but immediately went back to his feet, he was tired of defending so begin to attack but she managed to fend off almost all his shots, and when he was able to hit her he did it weakly because didn't want to hurt her, even though she was much stronger than he had expected.

* * *

It was about 4:30 in the morning and Cye woke up ... watching the clock he got up and depsite was really early he took a shower and then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for all the people in the house. He was worried about Mia ... and hoped in his heart that she had changed her mind ... she needed help. When he came down stairs he heard noises from the gym and walked over there to check.

His eyes widened in surprise, Mia and Ryo were fighting and none of them seemed wanted to give up. He looked them in awe and then noticed that his leader was having hard time facing Mia. The Ronin of the Torrent wondered when Mia had learned to fight so well, she was fantastic and seemed to be stronger than kayura.

Cye ran upstairs and woke up Sage and Kento "Hey guys ... you really need to see this, come on wake up... " when he was sure they ware awake he said "come with me ... you must see them ... they are downstairs in the gym".

"What are you talking about? who is in the gym?" asked Sage running an hand in his hair.

"What time is it?" said Kento watching his clock ... "hei ... it only 5 o'clock ..." he muttered an then added "I hope there is a really good reason for wake me up so early" he said yawning.

"Shut up and follow me …. You'll like what you are going to see" Cye murmured.

When they were downstairs, Kento and Sage walked toward the gym but they froze looking the door of the gym. They didn't believe what they were seeing.

"Wow, it's wired ... is that really Mia? Our Mia?" Kento asked amazed.

"She is good … I didn't think she was able to fight … " murmured Sage.

"She wasn't …. At least not when we left …" added Cye

Then the three of them went away and Sage said "Man ...have you felt the tension there was between them? I don't know what about you but I think we shouldn't disturb them ... you know what I mean?" he spoke with a mischievous tone.

Cye nodded his head he had the same feeling.

Kento cleared his throat "how about we eat something and leave the two lovebirds alone?" said massaging his stomach.

"It's just 5 o'clock in the morning and you are already thinking about a food? You must have a problem ... buddy" pointed Sage.

Cye looked at the two of them and referring to Ryo and Mia he added "they don't seem lovebirds, I would say they looked like two little lions ready to tear each other … One thing is sure … between them there is a sort of war … and knowing Ryo I can say he never will give up …. but I can say the same about Mia …. " he said worried as Kento nodded.

"I think the war they are fighting is against themselves …" said Sage thoughtful ... "Hey guys, I'm going to do some morning meditation ... I'll see you later" he greeted and walked to his room.

Kento went to the bathroom "Cye while you are making breakfast I'll take a shower ... for once I will have all the hot water just for me" ...he grinned closing the door behind him.

Cye smiled and went to the kitchen ... "It will be a long day..." said to himself.

* * *

Ryo was tired and even Mia, but neither of them wanted to give up, now their training had become a sort of endurance challenge.

There was another exchange of blows but they were both exhausted and their movement were much slower than before.

Mia tried to hit him but Ryo managed to stop her turning her arm on her back forcing Mia to turn on herself with her back against his chest, they remained in that position for a few moments catching their breath "why don't you give up ... you're ... you're exhausted" Ryo whispered in her ear. He too was exhausted, they had fought all night long and he had also trained with White Blaze before.

"You Know Ryo" she said breathing heavily "there is one thing that hasn't changed and never will" she breathed again "I'm the same stubborn girl I was 5 years ago ... you should know I never give up ... " Mia whispered and tried to bend her body to flip him over her shoulders, but before she could move Ryo turned her in his arms to be face to face, and blocked her wrists behind her back.

Mia thought he was too close especially his mouth ... she tried to pull away with a sudden movement but both lost their balance and fell on the floor in each other's arms.

Ryo was lying on his back and she was lying on him with her legs around his hips and her head resting on his shoulder. When they were falling down Ryo left her wrists and shifted the weight of his body in order to make her fall on him. He took her in his arms to avoid she get hurt.

They was gasping for breath, Ryo put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at her "are you okay?" He asked worried, she just nodded staring in his blue eyes.

Ryo stared in her eyes and gently brushed away a lock of hair from her face. He felt her soft body on him and was pervaded by a strange sensation, the only thing he wanted in that moment was tighten her into his arms and kiss her lips.

He stroked her leg with passion, Mia didn't understand what was going on, her heart skipped a beat as she looked at his mouth and than back to his blue eyes, her breath blocked in her throat when he put his hand in her hair and grabbing her head he pulled her to him and kissed her lips.

When their lips touched Mia's eyes widened with a surprise, at first she was going to put her hand on his chest to push him away but the sensations she felt were stronger than she could imagine and when he started to nibble on her lower lip she slowly closed her eyes kissed him back letting herself be carried away by Ryo's lips.

Ryo kissed her hungrily, he finally was kissing the lips that had always wanted. When he felt she was returning the kiss, his lips became more and more demanding and kissed her more deeply. When Mia opened up her mouth allowing their tongues to meet, Ryo lost his control and with a sudden movement he flipped her onto her back pressing his body on her.

Mia stopped thinking she was lost in that kiss, feeling his strong body against her, his warmth, his strength and his passion sent her crazy and she couldn't help but respond to the kiss with the same enthusiasm, clinging to him and caressing him with the same passion, her hands went from his neck in his hair, she clutched his locks into her fingers with passion and tenderness in the same time .

Ryo's hand went to her shoulder, he grabbed the straps of her tank top and hungrily lowered it, he kissed her neck, her collarbone ... He wanted more … he wanted her whole body, he was aware that she too wanted him, and this thing was making him crazy.

"Mia…" he whispered huskily kissing her lips again with a lot of passion caressing her body whit much more fervor than before.

Mia was shocked … she didn't expect this .. she had lost her mind … she was kissing the man who she had supposed to hate … the man who left her without a word … despite each part of her body wanted more she had to stop that kiss so even it was hard to her she pulled away and looked at him realizing that what had just happened had surprised him too.

Mia's face was flushed from his slight beard, her lips were turgid as Ryo was still breathing heavily trying to gain his self control … he was visibly confused, he had lost his mind and never that happened to him in that kind of situations. But he wanted it, and in his eyes you could see the fire of his passion.

Mia touched her lips with her fingertips and still with a confused look she pushed him away and standing up "I gotta go" she said running away before Ryo could say anything.

Ryo stood there for a while, thinking what was just happened … that kiss was so hot and he was horny just thinking to Mia's lips, to her body …, then Sage voice took him back in the real world ... "Hey Dude, what's going on, you have such a face ... and I think you should get some sleep … you look like a zombie" ... He held out his hand and helped him up. "You are right" said Ryo "I need to sleep … but I think it's better I take a shower before" he murmured, _'it's better a cold shower'_ he added to himself walking to his room.

In her room Mia was shocked ... how it could be happened? Why she had let go in that way ... her body was still shaken by the sensations that Ryo had made her feel ... her heart drumming like crazy. "It must be because I didn't sleep ... we fought all night ... we were tired ... that's why it happened ... that's why I lost myself in him. This must be the reason" she said confused. She took a hot bath trying to forget Ryo and his damn amazing kiss.

* * *

AN

Ok ... finally they kissed ... but their battle is not over.  
Mia will stay with the guys or she will return to Toyama?  
and what do you think about Sage and Kira?

* * *

AN

I have to leave for a little vacation with my family, I'll be on a cruise in the Mediterranean Sea and I do not think I will have the opportunity to work on the next chapter ... do not forget that I have to write it first in Italian and then I have to translate it in English ... so remember to be patient when you see my mistake ... correct me if you like ... I'll be grateful.  
thanks


	7. STUBBORNNESS

7 STUBBORNNESS

Later that morning Mia called Reika and said her that she was coming back in Toyama, she also asked to her if, in the meantime, she could find out from where was sent the pendant which she was working on. Reika was employed as secretary at the main office of the University and to her wouldn't be difficult have that kind of information.

After saying goodbye to her friend Mia dialed the number of the real estate agency to tell to Mr. Kent that she didn't want sell her house anymore.

"Miss Koji" said Mr. Kent who was disappointed with the decision of the young woman "certainly you know that the agency will apply a penalty for a missed sale ... see ... the people who made the offer will not be happy with your decision "said the agent trying to earn his percentage even if the sale was missed.

Kira waved from the door and Mia smiling invited her to get in motioning with her head. Then she got back to her phone conversation "Listen Mr. Kent … I'm sure those people will find another house to buy " she said playing with a pen that she had in her hand "Anyways I took my decision ... so this house is no longer for sale … and if there is a penalty to pay ... then I'll pay it … just tell me how much I owe ... and ... as soon possible I'll do a payment on your bank account" she said writing something on a post- it "Ok Than, ... today you'll receive your money .. .have a good day Mr. Kent" Mia said and sighed closing the conversation.

"Mia ... I couldn't help but listen your conversation ... and I don't think it's right that you pay a penalty " said Kira.

Mia smiled "it seems that this is a condition of the contract I signed, ...practically I'm pulling back in the middle of a negotiation, so I guess … I'll have to pay."

"Can I ask how much you should pay?" asked Kira ... this would be another "present" to add to the list that Mia had done the night before.

When Mia gave her the post- it Kira became angry seeing how big was the price that she was going to pay "This is not a penalty ... this is a steal" said Kira with a frown.

Mia looked at her with sympathy "it isn't a problem! I can afford it …. really!" said, then when she realized that Kira was worried, smiled to reassure her "don't worry Kira ... it's not your fault, in fact when Mr. kent phoned to tell me that someone made an offer for this house ... I had already decided that I didn't want to sell."

"Mia there is something I have to tell you!" Kira said worried "I just hope you will not be angry with me ... see ... I didn't know … I … I couldn't know " stammered Kira and continued "the … the house was for sale… and … and Ryo … he said that I had to have it at all costs!" her voice became a hiss" Mia ... the offer that Mr. Kent was talking about … I made it" she said putting an hand on her face.

Mia was speechless, she wasn't angry ... she was confused "Why Ryo should want this house?" she blushed merely mentioning his name and thinking about what had happened in the gym earlier that morning.

"When Ryo discovered that this house was for sale he told me that he was going to buy it" Kira explained … "I have always said that it was an unnecessary investment … you know … we live in USA and this house was too expensive to be just an home where spend a vacation ..." continued Kira running an hand through her hair "When Dais called Ryo to tell him that Kayura was gone …. we took the first flight to Tokyo and as soon as we landed I did call the real estate agency to make an offer for this house" explained Kira "Ryo said that this would be our headquarters ... just like it was 4 years ago".

Kira was mortified and barely lifted up her eyes to look at Mia who was leaning on her elbows staring at her carefully "oh … Mia trust me, we couldn't know you didn't want to sell anymore" Kira whispered.

A veil of sadness passed in Mia's eyes, for a second she had thought that Ryo wanted to buy her house for a sentimental reason, instead, he wanted to buy it just for a practical fact.

"I got it! " cried Kira ... "if I withdraw the offer … there will be no negotiation and therefore no penality!" she said happily … "please Mia let me try it ... I don't want you to pay the price just for a Ryo's whim" said Kira smiling.

Than Kira remembered that Mia decided to go away so she returned to talk seriously "So you are going back to Toyama even if you are not selling the house" said sadly as Mia nodded.

Kira didn't want to give up "If I come with you? Please Mia ... don't leave me here alone " she pleaded " they are all ... so ... so ... they are so guys" Kira said with a grimace on her face.

"Hmm ... Come on ... Sage doesn't seem so bad ... you two would be a nice couple ... you know?" said Mia with a wink and smiled seeing that Kira was blushing.

"Me and Sage? ... the most arrogant man in the world? the one who thinks to knows everything? the one who thinks he's the nicest guy in the world and no woman is able to resist at his charm ... no way ... we will never be a couple" she cried vehemently but still blushing.

"I don't think no woman can resist to him ... the point is ... are **you** able to resist to his charm?" said Mia aware that between Kira and Sage something was going on ... she smiled and closing her bag said apologizing "I'm sorry ... I didn't want embarrass you ... anyways is not my business" said sweetly.

Mia walked toward the door and greeted Kira "I was pleased to meet you Kira, we could be great friends" she said going out.

Kira ran after her "we can be great friends ... really ... you only have to want it" she cried and stopped in front of her "Mia you don't have to run away! ... you can't change the past, but ... but future is to be written and mistakes teach us how to live better" Kira said trying to convince her to stay ... but Mia was looking down ... so Kira hugged her and sweetly said " I'll wait here for you my friend, I know you'll do the right thing ... your place is here with us".

Mia hugged her, she wanted to stay but at that moment it was better for her go away, too much happened that weekend, and she had to understand what was going on with herself.

* * *

Mia drove for 3 hours and was tired ... she hadn't slept at all but decided to go directly to the University. She needed to know if Reika had found out some clue to help her research on the Pendant.

"Hello Reika! how are you?" greeted Mia.

"Hello Mia! I'm fine ... so? how was your weekend? I bet you was bored and couldn't wait to get back to work" said Reika to her friend cheerfully.

Mia smiled and shaking her head asked "any news for me?".

"Oh Mia... now I'm very busy ... I have to go to the boss's office ... there is a meeting for which I have to prepare all the stuff " answered Reika apologizing "will we meet at lunch? ...we can talk later" said taking her notebook" Reika said walking away with her notebook.

"Ok Then ... I'll see you at lunch" answered Mia and walked to her office _'how was the weekend? oh ... I had a fantastic week end ...! I just found out that 4 years ago I was attacked by three Darklord and for an unknown reason TALPA wants me ... my home is invaded by 9 hurricanes and my best friend Kayura has been kidnapped by Dynasty'_ she thought walking toward her office.

She Opened the door and sighed "a really great weekend!" said muttering, she walked in and closed the door leaning on it closed her eyes as her finger stroked her lips... "and there's Ryo!" she whispered into the darkness of her office.

* * *

"WHAT? ... And you? Did you let her go?" Ryo shouted angrily "Am I wrong or just yesterday TALPA tried to take her away? ... damn ... are you stupid or what?" Ryo was furious.

"Ryo, try to understand" said his sister "I ... I tried to change her mind, but she was determined ... what could I do ...?" said walking over to him and continued "try to stay calm bro ... you always say that Mia is a smart person, I'm sure ... she will make the right choice and she will come back here. We have to give her some time alone" Kira said trying to calm his brother.

"Kira is right" added Sage "we can't keep her here against her own will" he walked to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder "we also are worried about her ... she is our friend and we love her, but Mia is a clever girl .. and she has never been a naive person and apparently she also knows quite well how to defend herself ... believe me ... she in gonna be all right "

Ryo closed his eyes trying to shake off his frustration. Then he took his jacket and went out. The boys heard only his car going away.

"I wonder where he's going" said Kento ...

Kira took a pillow from the couch and threw it in his direction "is going to do shopping, he usually do shopping to relax " she said wryly.

"Really?" Kento replied incredulously.

"Where do you think is going genius? there is just one person with harder head than your ... that person is Ryo." cried Kira.

"Hey ... say it again if you are so brave" said Kento looking towards Kira.

"With a lot of pleasure ... you're a stubborn, and you've got a hard head." Kira shouted with grimace.

"Look who's talking ... the most sensible girl in the world" Kento said sulkily.

Dais, Cale and Seck looked at the scene amazed "are these the same guys who 5 years ago defeated us? ..." murmured Seck

"Guys ... I don't believe it … they are acting like children … " said Cale gazing the other former warlord. The other two nodded with a forlorn expression.

It was Sage to intervene "Hei ... you two ... stop it" said grabbing Kira's arm and pulled her back in to his own arms. Cye did the same with Kento.

Kento shouted " it was her fault … she always is so … " he justified himself.

"you shouldn't do stupid question ... if you do … it's obvious that I will answer in this way" said Kira.

"What if you're wrong? If Ryo went out only for a walk to clear his head …" asked Kento.

"Come on …. Kento, we all know Ryo and we all know where he is going … " said Cye.

Kira stood there for a few seconds, Sage was still holding his arm around her shoulders to stop her even if there was no more need. His grip was soft and she liked it.

"Hey Sage, you are taking advantage of Ryo's absence to flirt with his sister?" joked Seck but when Sage heard those words he left Kira and walked away.

Even Kira blushed "you idiots" hissed without looking at anyone and went to her room.

Sage went into the kitchen and took a glass of water _'what am I doing? She is Ryo's sister …. and she is ... damn … she is so beautiful _' he thought drinking.

* * *

"Ok Reika … so? what have you found?" Mia asked sitting at the table with her friend.

"Actually …. I didn't find any information ... nothing, for the University this pendant doesn't exist ... there is no document that certifies its existence ..., you know that whatever comes in our section we have to a list and this pendant you're talking about isn't in any list" said Reika as she poured the coke into the glass.

"But how is this possible? How did it come in my office … on my desk? someone must have put it there" said Mia incredulously.

"But … why you care so much?" asked Reika "are you sure that you got it in your office? You could have brought it in the office ... maybe for some coincidence it fell from someone ending up right in your purse" the blonde girl continued "I know it's crazy but ... as might have happened ... you might have placed the bag on your desk ... the pendant could be inadvertently fallen between the objects to be analyzed" said Reika.

Mia looked at her skeptically.

"I know ... I watch too many crime series" said Reika raising his hands in surrender.

"Maybe you are right" said Mia resigned. She was too tired, she needed a bit of rest and she also was sure that someone was looking at her from somewhere.

"Mia you look really tired" said Reika seeing how Mia was pale " probably … you didn't not sleep much these days" joked Reika she wasn't aware how much she was right.

Mia blushed slightly remembering the previous night and the kiss shared with Ryo.

"Hey … are you blushing? if I didn't know you I'd say you're hiding a secret lover" joked Reika.

"Don't be silly ... it was just a weekend more exciting than I expected " answered Mia defensively.

"If you say so " replied Reika still joking … "OK then ... well …. Why don't you go at home … I think you need some rest!" said Reika getting up … "Tonight I invited Shina and her friend Lena, though you don't have to worry … I ordered a lot of meals at the Italian restaurant … " Reika said with a wink .

* * *

When Mia arrived at home she took off her shoes and walked directly to the bathroom, she needed to relax and so decided to take a hot bath and then sleep a few hours. She filled the bathtub with hot water, broke up her hair and sank herself in the water. The warmth of the hot water and the background music made her relax completely and she fell asleep without even realizing it.

She didn't know how many time had sleep but hearing some noise opened her eyes. She was horrified seeing Ken the Darklord who was sat on the edge of the bathtub and he was looking at her with a dirty look.

When the Darklord realized that she was awake put his hands around her neck preventing her from breathing "Hi my sweet lady... " he sighed deeply and smirked "it is a real shame that TALPA want you only for his pleasure ... I would love to spend some time alone with you" grinned the darklord licking his lips.

"Aiko …" he yelled "I found the woman" said Ken looking towards the door .

"Oh ... well … well … well … our Mia wanted to be brave" Aiko teased "you did a very stupid thing … you know? You left wildfire and his friends" said Aiko approaching the bathtub " And now Mia? ... who will protect you?" he said with irony stroking the tears of Mia "also 4 years ago you was crying just like now … Do you remember Mia?" he said maliciously ..."don't be scared ... you'll see … Talpa will know how to subdue you" his tone was full of sadism and malice "now darling … before we leave ... You have to tell me something ... where's the Hariel Pendant? ".

"Take away your hand from her slimy Animal" everyone turned toward the voice behind them and saw Reika brandishing a fireplace poker ... "Did you hear me? I told you to leave her alone" cried again the girl but by her tone everyone could feel she was scared.

"It seems … we have another heroine ..." said Aiko ironically "I'm sorry Lady Mia ... you have to wait a little more …. I'll take care of you as soon as we're done with the cutie blonde" said the Darklord smiling mischievously.

Ken dropped the grip around Mia's neck just a bit, but this was enough for her to react spraying soapy water in his eyes and with a quick jerk positioned herself in front of Reika.

Mia was completely naked dripping water "Reika ... listen to me ... now you have to go away, run ... do you understand? Run as fast as you can ... OK?" Mia ordered to her friend but Reika remained there... "Reika? ... did you hear me?" asked Mia.

"Yeah …. I heard you, but I don't want go, I don't want to leave you alone with these two , ... rather put some clothes on, I don't know if you noticed it but you're naked" Reika said handing her a towel.

"Well … excuse me, you know …. I didn't think I had to dress up for a bath!" said Mia dryly as she wrapped in the towel.

She picked up the fireplace poker from the hands of her roommate "is better if I hold it to myself ..."she said pointing it against the 2 Darklord who remained speechless for a while seeing Mia's nakedness ... so the two women took the opportunity to step back and go in the living room along with Reika.

Aiko and Ken recovered and began to attack Mia who used the fireplace poker like a sword to defend her and Reika against their attacks.

Mia knew she couldn't resist too long against 2 of them but she had to save Reika so tried to do her best to keep her safe.

Reika watched the battle in awe, she had never seen anything like that, and had never seen her friend Mia fight in that way. Of course she knew that Mia was able to defend herself, but this fight was different, it was something more.

"This is not the time to remain dazed Reika ... you have to go away from here ... do you understand ?" shouted Mia.

Reika decided that she had to help her friend so she took the key attached as pendant at the necklace she was wearing and opened the drawer where she used to hide her gun. As ken rushed to her , she took the gun and exploded 4 shots ... Ken stepped back and slumped on the floor.

Mia looked at Reika and then Ken who was lying on the floor.

"What? …. Didn't you say I had to react?" said Reika "I did it ... even though I just killed a man" Reika said with dismay.

"Oh…if I were you I wouldn't worry about this …. technically … ... he's not a human" said Mia "and … if you really killed him …. Well …. You have done a favor to humanity" Mia said firmly.

Aiko saw Ken on the ground bleeding and his eyes was filled with hatred "How did you dare? ..." He shouted approaching his brother … he touched Ken's body making him disappear in a cloud of black smoke and leaving only a stain of blood on the carpet.

"Now you will die" said Aiko as Reika pointed the gun at him clenching her fists around the hilt of the gun but Aiko summoned his total black sub armor.

"What the hell ?" asked Reika looking bewildered Mia ... but she saw that her friend was not at all surprised indeed she was focused.

"Reika ..." said Mia ... "I don't want to scare you, but I think we're in big trouble" whispered "what you are seeing is a sub armor … this means that now he is stronger and much faster" ...explained Mia in a worried tone.

"Did you say ...NOW? …. Now we're in trouble? Oh … yeah … because till now … we were in an easy situation … weren't we?" asked Reika in a panic tone ... then remembered that she still has the gun in her hand "Ok then … let's see if you are faster than bullets" cried starting to shoot him, but she was horrified seeing the man in black sub armor moving so fast that she couldn't aim.

Aiko approached her and slapped her face with so much strength to send her against the wall, causing her to pass out.

"Oh No ... REIKAAAAAAAA" screamed Mia running towards her friend but Aiko grabbed her.

"No .. No ... Darling ... now that there isn't any distraction … I can deal with you " said Ken viciously ... "You know Mia … I believe Talpa doesn't mind if I'll enjoy a little with you" said the Darklord pushing her on the couch "just like old times … do you remember?" he hissed.

Mia struggled but he slapped her with so much force causing her bled, she felt the taste of blood but continued to fight. Aiko put his hands around her throat and held it tightly until Mia began to gasp out of breath.

* * *

Ryo finally arrived in Toyama, but the problem was that he didn't know where to find Mia. He went to the University, she worked there, with a bit of luck he could find her there. He walked to the reception box, where a clerk had just given the change to a girl with brown curly hair.

Ryo walked over to the box "Hi, my name is Ryo Sanada, I am a friend of Miss Mia Koji, I need to see her" asked him.

The girl smiled politely and checked on the attendance register "I'm sorry Mr. Sanada, but Miss Koji went away a few hours ago" the clerk said with a smile.

"You see ... I'm back from U.S. and I wanted to surprise her, we are very good friends ... could you tell me where she lives?" Ryo asked aware that was impossible to obtain that information.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Sanada but for privacy we can't give this kind of information ... " said the secretary smiling politely "I'm sorry ... I wish you a good day" she said again dismissing him. He nodded and walked toward the exit.

When he reached the door he found himself in front of the girl he had seen earlier at the reception, she was talking on the phone and unknowingly blocked the way.

Ryo gritted his teeth '_damn you're not the only one people in the world' _he thought ... then when the patient was about to exceed he smiled hearing the girl conversation and stayed where he was.

"Hello Lena? … it's me Shina ... are you all right ...yeah … Do you remember that tonight we have dinner at Reika's home? ... yeah … Mia is back from her weekend ... do you remember the address, don't you?" asked the girl named Shina, Ryo prayed softly for a bit of luck, and his smile widened hearing "15 Sakura Road ... see you there." Said the girl who now was looking at him … he smiled as if to thank her, and then he ran to his car.

* * *

"You know … little Mia ..." Aiko said loosening his grip "TALPA wants you alive …" his smile became even more bad seeing that Mia was breathing heavily trying to catch air. Then he grabbed her throat again with only one arm raised her over his head ... "This means I can't Kill you … but -"

"**Hei … you bastard …. Leave her alone"**

Mia couldn't look at him … but she knew that it was Ryo's voice.

Aiko looked at him "WildFire ... they told me that you're stubborn ... why don't you give up? You can't do anything against the will of Talpa, so surrender and let me complete my mission. "

Mia took advantage of the Darklord distraction and with the little strength she had left used his arm as a lever to lift her body and give him a knee into his face. He dropped Mia and put his hands on the nose.

She fell awkwardly to the ground near the couch. She tried to get up but couldn't ... for too long she had been without air and was gasping for a breath.

" You Damn bitch?" Aiko shouted in anger kicking her in the stomach.

Ryo was furious and jumped on him hitting him with all his strength.

"LET HER STAY ... BASTARD " shouted jumping on him "I HAVE BEATEN TALPA ONCE AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN, I'M NOT SCARED OF HIM" screamed Ryo hitting him over and over with all his force … he was really pissed off, in his eyes there were vortex of fire.

"You're too late Wildfire" Aiko said with a grin "Look at your beautiful lady" said pointing Mia who was passed out "you can't protect her … it's only a question of time" he said laughing and then he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

A woman voice cried out "Oh my God, Mia? Reika? What happened here" said a woman with curly brown hair that Ryo had seen before at the university.

Shina haven't noticed Ryo's presence and walked over to Mia trying to awake her .

The other girl with long blacks hair was staring at Ryo ... "Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? What have you done to Mia?" said stepping back where Reika was lying unconscious.

Shina was trying to revive Mia " Mia? come on Mia ... wake up" said concerned "Lena ... I think we should call an ambulance" said looking toward her friend who was recoiling as if she were frightened by something "Lena ?... Lena ... do you hear me?" she said frowning " What are you doing?" Shina added looking where Lena was looking.

"There's ... there's a man here" answered Lena.

When Shina noted the presence of Ryo's eyes widened.

"You? ... I know you! ... you were at the university ...just behind me while I was talking to Lena by phone ... Oh my God! ... you were spying on me!" said Shina alarmed.

"Hey ... keep calm ... It's not like you think!" said Ryo raising his hands innocently "I wasn't spying on you ... well ... in true I was ... but just because I needed to find Mia" he justified "As you can see for yourself ... she was in danger" he concluded trying to get closer to the still unconscious Mia.

"Stay away! ... don't come close, Ok?" ordered Shina "for what we know you could be the one who did this" continued Shina.

"I'm telling the truth, I'm not a threat and Mia will confirm it to you ... How is she now?" Said Ryo getting closer.

"I told you ... to stay away ... are you deaf or what?" Shina cried again "till Mia don't tell us we can trust you it's better if you stay there ...Ok?"

"Listen" said Ryo impatiently "I'm Ryo Sanada ... I'm Mia's friend ... if I wanted to hurt one of you ...do you think I'd be here to apologize or trying to justify myself ?" said Ryo annoyed ... he was concerned and wanted to know how was Mia.

"Mia? Let's go! ... come on my friend ... wake up!" Shina whispered hitting gently her fac

"Damn that hurt" complained a feminine voice "that guy hits really hard ... Oh my poor head" said Reika who was waking up "Mia? are you ok? ... Mia? ... Where are you? … Mia?" cried Reika concerned.

"Reika you are awake" said Lena happily "how do you feel ... are you ok?" asked Lena not paying any more attention to Ryo. She didn't know why but she was aware that they could trust him.

"Oh Lena ... you are here … I'm quite good ... but where is Mia ... how is she?" asked Reika looking around.

"Mia is here ... she is unconscious ... but Reika ... would you like to tell us what happened here?" said Shina.

"If I tell you I don't think you would believe me" said Reika rubbing her forehead "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe at what happened ... " she said shaking her head.

"What Reika? … What happened? " asked Lena.

Reika was about to reply but she saw the man with blue eyes who was arguing with Shina, she wasn't sure but it seemed she had seen him in a picture with Mia and other guys.

"You are a friend of Mia, aren't you?" Reika said getting up and walking toward where Mia, Shina and the man were.

"Yeah … my name is Ryo Sanada ... " Ryo said quite sick of all that questions.

Mia 's eyes begun to open weakly "R - Ryo ..." she whispered.

Ryo walked over and knelt down beside her "I'm here Mia …. how do you feel?" he said softly stroking her face and hair, concern painted on his face.

"Oh Ryo!" Mia hugged him strongly. She didn't say anything for a while … the only thing she wanted was feel herself safe in his arms.

Ryo held her tightly relieved he had arrived just in a time. "I'm here Mia … don't worry … it's all ended … they are gone" he reassured her. He stroked her hair sweatly.

He pulled away and glared at her "you are pretty bad injury Mia" said Ryo cleaning the blood she had on her face.

"I have been worse … believe me" Mia whispered and tried to get up but she felt too much pain in the chest.

"Ouch ... " she moaned in pain.

"don't move Mia ... I think you have broken ribs ... you need rest" he said leaning her on the coach.

"Ryo ... " she whispered "they want the pendant" the voice of Mia voice was weak.

"Mia don't worry, we will not allow them to take it ... all you need now is some rest … so … try to stay calm ... now we will take all your things and I'll get you back at home ... ok?" Ryo said softly "Sage will take care of you" he said reassuringly.

"Ryo ... the pendant is in a safe place at the university ... we have to get it" said Mia worried as she tried to get up but without success.

"Mia ... you're hurt ... and you need to be healed ... I don't care of the pendant ... I care about you ..." Ryo said looking into her eyes.

"Um ... sorry ..." intervened Shina "We wanted to know how Mia is ... and ask her what happened here because Reika is blathering ... and we think she has beaten her head too hard!… she told us a very wired story" said Shina.

"Hey Shina don't be silly ... you know me and you know that I couldn't invent such a story" said Reika in her defense and then pointing the carpet "here ... look at the blood on the carpet, dammit ... if it wern't for this spot I would doubt of myself ... But I swear it's all true" then turning to Mia continued "come on Mia … tell them that I'm not insane " prayed Reika.

Mia smiled and nodded "She is not insane … unfortunately it's all true" those words relieved Reika.

Lena stood up "no ... no ... no ... this is too much! a man with strange clothes ... a kind of armor with which he moves fast enough to avoid the bullets ...it is absurd!? ... You have seen the Matrix too many times " she said incredulously.

"As Mia said ... all I told you is true ... I wish it wasn't" replied Reika

"Reika? ...hem ... was this man handsome like Neo? ... " said Shina smiling.

"You're always the same" teased Lena.

Ryo turned to Mia "Mia we have to go, here it isn't safe, we will come to take the pendant when you're better … ok?" he said firmly.

"Ryo … why you don't understand? … it is important! … they want it ... that pendant is very important for them ... they called it "The Hariel Pendant " ... we have to bring it to Dais ... he must tell us everything he knows about it " Mia insisted a little upset.

"Oh yeah ... and how do you think to get into the university? I don't know if you've noticed ... but you are unable to stay on your feet " he said sarcastically.

"You don't have to worry about it … you aren't going to bring me in your arms " said angrily Mia trying again to get up ... "I'll find a way" said standing up just a few inches before falling back into Ryo's arms.

"I'm seeing!" ... he said ironically moving a strand of hair from her face as Mia glared him angrily.

"Stop arguing you two ... I could do it! … " said Shina "I work there and I have the keys ... I can come and go whenever I want.

"Oh Shina you are very kind but ... it's too dangerous ... I don't want you to get involved" said Mia resolute.

"Well …. it's a little late don't you think Mia? I was thrown against the wall by a strange man … I believe to be already involved " said Reika.

"me too ….Mia … you and Reika are my best friends so you can count on me" said Shina turning to Lena waiting for her decision.

"Well …I ... I'm a new in this group but … I know Shina since we were kids and if she trusts in you… then I assume that I can do the same ... I'm in! "

Mia looked at her friends worried but then nodded.

"Ok then ..." Reika said ... "Shina ... Lena … you have about 1 hour to go and get your stuff ... I will take my things and Mia's while she rests and wear some decent dress" she ordered to her friends with pragmatism and Mia blushed realizing that she was half-naked.

Ryo smiled, the way which Reika was acting reminded him Mia ... he was convinced more and more that the women were made to have everything under control.

* * *

Later Mia was sitting in Ryo's car in the passenger seat next to him, in the back seat there were Reika and Lena. They were in the parking lot of the university and were waiting for Shina who had gone to get the pendant in Mia's office.

Mia was nervous, she was grateful to Ryo for saving her but when he took her in his arms to carry her in the car she reminded the kiss of the previous night.

Mia told to her friend the whole story of the Ronin Warriors and the War againist Talpa.

"Wait ... I don't get it" Lena said "if all this thing that you are talking about happened 5 years ago ... then why we don't know anything? ... I mean ... the newspapers, tv …. the media have never spoken about this" she asked still with skepticism.

"Kayura with her power erased the memory of the people who had been taken captive, it would have been terrible for them to remember all the fear and the evil that they have suffered in those days" answered Ryo.

"Why? ... I mean ... if this Talpa wanted our world so badly ... why he doesn't kill all the people?" Reika asked.

This time was Mia to answer "because evil is fed by wickedness and from the dark side that resides in all of us" she said.

Mia paused for a while thinking how to explain it easly "look ... the soldiers of Talpa aroused fear in the people who became selfish fighting each other ... all the selfishness and the hate made Talpa more powerful and stronger and the people were always more terrified making him stronger and stronger ... you see …. it was a vicious circle" said Mia closing her eyes as she remembered those days.

Ryo nodded ... Mia's words brought him back and as if was sensing the thoughts of Mia ... He remembered the day when Dr. Koji died, he remembered her tears ... her pain but also her great strength ... despite her great loss she helped him to find the other Ronin.

Mia moved slightly but she groaned in pain.

Ryo looked her concerned "if you stretch out the seat ... as I have suggested …. it wouldn't hurt so bad ..." he said.

Mia looked at him annoyed "I'm fine… stop worrying about me, okay?" she said angrily.

"If you hadn't been so stubborn and irresponsible … you wouldn't be hurt and we didn't stay in this situation ... I hadn't have to run up to Toyama to get you out of trouble" said Ryo annoyed by her stubbornness.

"No one asked you to come here ..." she said in a altered tone.

"Sure!" Ryo smirked "for some reason Talpa is after you, his henchmen have tried to kidnap you in more than one occasion, and what do you do? ... You go around doing the heroin ..." cried Ryo annoyed.

"No ... I didn't ..." cried Mia ... "I could never steal your job ... you are the hero, arent' you?" she said sarcastically.

"I am a Ronin Warrior ... I sworn to protect all the humanity and you're part of it ... tell me what should I do? Should I let them to take you? …. is this what you want Mia? ... damn Mia ... answer me ... is this what you want?" he shouted angrily.

Tears filled Mia's eyes ... she knew he was right. All that she did was turn her face away from him.

Ryo was breathing heavily trying to calm down. He didn't want yell at her ... at the moment the only thing he wished was hold her in his arms. He sighed "Mia ... I'm sorry ... I didn't want y-" he was saying when Shina opened the door of the car "Ok… I did it…" she said entering in the car.

Ryo sighed deeply and started the car.

* * *

Later in the evening finally they arrived home.

Reika, Shina and Lena were speechless, they didn't expect the house of Mia was so big and beautiful. "Wow Mia …. how can you live in that tiny apartment when there's a palace all yours?" asked Reika who shared with Mia a tiny apartment in Toyama.

Mia smiled as she tried to get off but she had to stop for a twinge of pain 'Sage I hope you heal me soon ... I can stand anymore' Mia thought gritting her teeth.

Ryo walked up to her, he put a hand gently behind her back and the other under her legs and lifted her gently. She didn't move a muscle even if in that position she was uncomfortable and her chest hurt but she gritted the teeth.

"Raise your arm and put it behind my neck, it should hurt less" Ryo suggested softly in her ear, his lips had touched her skin causing her shudder. She nodded and did as Ryo suggested.

Kento went out the door and shouted "Guys Ryo and Mia are back ... and they have company!" he said looking at the 3 girls who followed Ryo and Mia.

"Mia? ..." Shina asked alarmed " how many people there are in the house exactly?" said intrigued by the many people who crowded the porch of Mia's house.

Sage noticed that Ryo was holding Mia in his arms and sensed that something was wrong so he walked to his friend wearing his full armor.

"Ryo! what's happened?!" asked Sage.

"It's a long story Sage ... but we are here now " replied Ryo and added "can you heal her?"

He nodded smiling "Sure!" he said. Than he looked at the woman in Ryo's arms "Mia … you'll be fine" whispered while his armor was spreading a green glow then he put his hand on the Mia's forehead.

Shina, Reika and Lena looked at the scene frightened. "Shina? Reika ...have you seen that strange armor? And ... that light? ... Reika? ... Shina? Do you see what I'm seeing?" Lena whispered when she saw that Mia was now on her feet and she was able to move as if she had never been hurt she was completely healed.

Mia walked over her friend and taking Reika's hand "come on Reika ... it's your turn now" she whispered to her friend that in the battle had procured a large bruise on her cheek that was long from the eye to the mouth.

"Mia ... I don't need" said Reika frightened "I ... I'm fine ... really" she said trying to escape Mia's grip.

"Come one Reika" assured Mia "There is nothing to fear ... look at me ... I'm fine now … I have not even a scratch" said with a wink.

"Sage ... please ... my friend Reika ... has been injured trying to help me" Mia said to the man in green armor "Would you heal her" asked sweatly.

Sage smiled "Of course Mia" he said looking at the blonde young woman. He put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes, when he opened it Reika face was healed.

Shina and Lena looked stunned at her friend "Wow Reika" Shina said "this thing is better than a lifting ... that guy was really focused, you are even prettier than before" said Shina laughing. Reika turned to her pretenting to be offended "I didn't know you were Miss Universe" she replied coldly.

Mia smiled, her friends always made her laugh. "Girls, I think we'd better go inside … I'll introduce you to the other" she said walking toward the house.

* * *

When Mia had introduced her friends to the group Kira hugged Mia "I'm so glad you're here ... if something happened to you I don't know what I would do" she said nervously, she felt guilty for not having stopped her … for not having woken up Ryo … for allowing her to go away.

"It wasn't your fault Kira, this morning no one, and I repeat NO ONE would make me change my mind?" Mia said in a gentle tone embracing her new friend.

Later Kira went to talk to his brother hoping he was no longer angry with her.

"Ryo?" asked approaching him who was in a corner of the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed evidently lost in his thought. When he heard the voice of his sister turned to her.

"I'm sorry Ryo, I have made a mistake, I would have to stop her" she said shyly avoiding eye contact.

Ryo put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards him "Don't worry sis, I know how much she is stubborn" he said smiling "the important is that she is fine and nothing happened" added. He pulled apart stretching ... he was very tired, he drove for most of the day and the night before he didn't sleep so he decided to go to his room to rest.

In the other side of the living room Kento and Cye were chatting with Shina and Lena. Kento had always been a genuine person and Shina was laughing loudly as the boy was telling a really comic story.

Mia looked at them and realized why she had chosen Reika and Shina as friends. Shina was like Kento, in fact she was always cheerful like Kento was and her best friend Lena was sweet and sensitive just like Cye.

Mia looked around and found Reika who was sitting on the couch with Sage and Seck, while Cale and Dais were chatting animatedly next to the fireplace, then she turned to the place where Kira was talking to his brother Ryo. Mia walked over to the fireplace ... she needed to talk with Dais about the pendant.

"Dais?" Mia said, drawing the attention of former warlord "then? Are you going to tell me what you know about this pendant?" she asked "they called it Hariel Pendant" she added.

"Mia we do not know how it is called, all we know is that Lady Leila wore it always" said Dais. Then he looked up at Ryo who was hugging her sister "I think we should talk about this all together" he said motining toward Ryo and than looking at Mia.

Mia nodded, she had followed the gaze of Dais and knew that he was right ... Ryo as a leader deserved to know. She smiled and greeted Dais and the other leaving the room. She was tired and couldn't wait to go to sleep.

Slowly they all went to sleep.

* * *

Ok… this chapter is pretty long… however … I have to stop for the summer … I've a lot of work … I promise to upload in September /October.

I hope you like this story … and please I would like to know how do you think about it.

Thank to

Honey in the Sunshine

Red Rose

Rogue Ronin

Harry

ad to everybody will review this story.

Ciao!


End file.
